Shadow of the day
by hayleyhoo
Summary: Bella is abused But not by any member of her family - by two girls at school for no visible reason. What will happen when there are 5 new students at the school?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This story will involve situations of violence and cutting that may become graphic. You have been warned!**

I woke up to my usual alarm. I groaned. It was Monday which meant school. It's not that I don't like school,it's fine. The thing I dread is the times in between lessons and the people who haunted me round school. The two most popular girls at school had progressed from your average bully's to full blown Sadist's but only to me,

You see since I moved in with my father about 2 months ago they have been cornering me when they could and inflicting certain 'punishments', as they call them, on me. They didn't even give a reason for this. Resigned to the fact that if I didn't go to school then my dad would know something was up and they had made it clear that I would suffer even more if I told anyone.

Climbing into the shower I felt the sting of the hot water on my many injuries but after a couple of minutes the water turned soothing and I relaxed my aching muscles. The water helped me wake up somewhat but the hot water soon ran out. I reluctantly turned the water off and climbed out to get ready.

Grabbing my usual outfit which consisted of a pair of black baggy trousers, a long sleeved top and a baggy hoody. I felt more comfortable in this. I could sink down into the smell of home and forget for a while what was happening around me. I did get called a Goth a lot because of all the black and I saw no need to try and stop it.

Charlie had left before I got up as usual and so I was free to free the mask I had to keep on my face so as not to worry him. It was actually quite funny how nobody seemed to notice what they did to me. That was also partly why I didn't tell anyone, clearly no one cared enough to notice it and therefore wouldn't care enough to stop it.

I quickly made some toast, I needed to eat before I went to school, as 9 times out of 10 lunch times the girls would somehow wreck my lunch. They found this hilarious to do. Satisfied that I had eaten enough I made my way out to my car. I had recently had to replace my red truck but I had enough money for a pretty good car, it was an Aston Martin Vanquish, I had managed to get it cheap as my father was the police chief which I found quite funny.

After the 15 minute drive to school I parked as far away from the building as possible to avoid them noticing my car. As I stepped out the car I noticed that my tormentors Lauren and Tanya were stood underneath the overhand at the entrance. When I had made it about half way across the parking lot they seemed to both zero in on me. I grimaced and braced myself for the usual as I neared them.

"Hello Bella. Follow us we need to talk to you before school starts." They gave me no choice as they both grabbed an arm and started towing me towards the old changing rooms in the back of the school. No one used them now and this is where a lot of my torment happened. I started breathing heavily trying not to think of what they were going to do.

A/N Ok this is a new story that came to me. I want to know what you think so any reviews are much appreciated. Also I would like a Beta. If anyone wants to be it for me I have at couple of chapters written. LoL :D Thank you for reading

Hayleyhoo xx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry forgot to put All Human :D

Chapter Two

I paid no attention to my surroundings as I was slowly dragged round the school. As usual no one saw anything weird with what Laura and Tanya were doing. Many people didn't even glance at me. This was typical but still upset me further. Finally coming up to the changing rooms, it was a small, square squat building,made with a dull Grey stone.

It wasn't used anymore due to it being in disrepair and outdated. It was a perfect place then for them to do what they wanted to me without anyone being able to hear. The inside looked worse than the outside. It contained a few old benches that were cracked and graffiti ed and the walls were covered in old lockers.

They backed me up against the lockers furthest away from the door. I cowered against the lockers trying to get myself into the smallest shape as possible. They just stood round me giving me contemptuous looks. After a few minutes they finally started stalking nearer towards me.

I braced myself for what they would be doing. "So Bella. Wearing your customary black today?" It was Lauren who spoke first. She was more of the emotional bully rather than the physical. Lauren was the typical blonde bimbo(No offense to blonde's I am originally blonde and definitely not dumb lol)She was just slightly taller than me and long blonde hair with the sweet little girl face which she tried to mature with the use of make up. Whereas Tanya was the same height as me with short strawberry blonde hair. She did have a mature face but she still smothered it in make up.

They both wore clothes that would keep them warm in the Forks weather but they still managed to look slutty in it. I didn't answer Lauren, for one there was no reply I could give and for another it would just make the situation if I tried to stand up for myself.

"I think she's gone mute on us Tanya. Should we do something to loosen her tongue."

"Yeah let's but we better be quick about it, there's only about 20 minutes to the start of school and I heard there's new students today who are supposed to be gorgeous."

I cringed at her words. I tried to pull myself into myself to save myself from the pain. They noticed that I was not making any noise and Tanya grabbed my hair and pulled me up so I was stood facing her. I still made no noise and this angered her. Pulling harder on my hair, hard enough to rip some out and cut my scalp.

This time I did scream, I could smell the blood that had started to seep out of the cuts. They laughed at the sound of my scream. Not satisfied with just that Tanya then threw me onto the floor and Lauren made her way over to pin my legs down. Tanya then pulled down the shoulder of my jumper and got her pen knife out of her pocket.

I cringed away from the knife but I was pinned down by her knee. My struggling angered Tanya even more. "Take it with dignity whore, you deserve this. You just can't leave things alone and think that because your the police chief's daughter you can do what you want." This was a typical speech from her during the torture sessions as I call them. She managed to pin me completely down with the help of Lauren.

With a malicious grin on her face Tanya brought the knife down onto the skin on my right shoulder. I again screamed as she drew the knife in an arc over my shoulder in a cut around 10 cm's long. The blood started running down my arm and the smell was nearly overpowering. I tried breathing through my mouth to avoid the smell. If I fainted then there was no knowing what they would do to me.

"Tanya, the Bell's going to go in a minute."

"Ok,Lauren,help me prop her up and then we can go see if any of the new kids are in our lessons." I had no strength to resist them as they dragged me over to the wall by the door. They placed me in a sitting position and as a last insult they poured a bottle of water over my head. It was cold and I hissed as it hit the cut on my shoulder.

My vision was blurring slightly as they stood up and laughing left the building. My brain was in a fog but I had to do something about the bleeding or I would faint. Using the last of my strength I pulled myself off the floor and stumbled my way back around the building and across the car park to my car.

I had anticipated this happening and so I kept a few sets of clothes and a first aid kit in the boot of my car. First things first, I pulled my hoody off gingerly, being wary of my shoulder. Once that was done I grabbed some clean clothes and the first aid I unlocked the back door of my car and clambered in.

Sinking to the floor in exhaustion I managed to get my T-shirt off I used it to staunch the bleeding. After a few minutes it did finally stop and I could get a bandage over it. It was still painful but I would be able to cope. I was grateful to be able to put a dry top and hoody on and to help with the exhaustion I drank a bottle of coke to get my blood sugar level up.

Satisfied that no one would notice anything I got out my car. I had to go to the office now as I had missed the first 10 minutes of first lesson. The office was your average school office with a red haired woman in about her 40's manning the desk. She was used to me being late to first lesson and gave up asking me reasons now. I expected it to be empty as usual but when I walked in through the door there was a group of 5 kids talking to Mrs Cope the receptionist.

I had never seen them before so these must be the new students that Lauren and Tanya had mentioned. They had been right they were gorgeous. There was a tall muscled boy with curly brown hair, who was stood next to a leggy blonde woman who's beauty outshone any one else's I had ever seen. Next to her was a smallish girl with short black hair, she was also extremely beautiful but it was more of a subtle beauty. She was holding hands with a tall leonine boy with long blonde hair. It looked like two couples which was weird as they were meant to be a family.

I then saw the 5th member and I was shocked by his beauty. He was about 5 foot 6 with unruly bronze hair. They were all incredibly beautiful and this intimidated me. I shrunk further into the hood of my jumper but thankfully no one had noticed me and I was hoping to keep it like that.

I couldn't hear what was being but I made my way to stand by the wall furthest away from them to wait to get my late slip. They finally were able to sort out all their timetables and they started to make their way out of the office, each on casting a glance at me but I avoided any eye contact with any of them. I wasn't sure what they would be like and I knew that Tanya and Lauren were interested in meeting them.

I was not about to anger them by interacting with them. When I was sure that they had left I made my way up to Mrs Cope's desk. "Hello dear,late again. Sorry about the wait, but you can go off to your second lesson. Here's a late slip." I thanked her and slowly and carefully made my way out the office and into building two for my Spanish lesson.

I made my way to my table at the back of the room. I put my bag on the floor without taking anything out. I could speak fluent Spanish after my mother went through one of her phases and took me along. I put my head down on the table to await Mrs Powell starting the lesson. Just as she was taking the register there was a knock on the door and there stood the tall blonde girl from the office earlier.

"Sorry I'm late miss, I got a bit lost. I'm Rosalie Hale."

"That's ok dear,it is your first day. There's only one seat left at the back by miss Swan." I inwardly cringed. Great, my plan to not interact with the new students had backfired already. I would have to make sure that I avoided Lauren and Tanya even more today.

I wonder if anyone would notice if I spent lunch in the Library. Wait,what am I thinking, of course No one will. Rosalie made her way to the seat next to me but I shivered when I saw the look on her face as she took the seat next to me. It was a look of pure hate. That alone nearly took me to tears,I didn't even say one word to her and yet she already hated me possibly more so than Lauren and Tanya.

I cringed away from her,as far as the table would allow and braced myself for spending the lesson with her. For the moment she had turned her attention away from me to the teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I spent the whole lesson keeping my attention away from Rosalie and tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. i was able to achieve this for most of the lesson, that is until about 15 minutes before the end of the lesson, with which Rosalie glanced at me just as I sneaked a peek at her.

The look she threw at me then made me quickly shoot up. I grabbed my stuff from under my desk and sprinted from the room explaining to Mrs Powell that I felt sick. I ran to the bathrooms and making sure it was empty I barred the main door so no one would come in. I sunk to the floor, letting my emotions take control. After everything that had already happened since that night and now this.

Hated. I have had to deal with it for so long. There was a reason behind why everyone ignored me and what Lauren and Tanya did to me. Something I haven't told a soul. I had tried to hide it from my dad and I think it was working quite well. It wasn't such a necessity at school. I was avoided anyway. But the obvious hatred that poured out of Rosalie had set off my carefully constructed walls.

The one good thing was I hadn't resorted to self-harm. The smell of blood always made me faint and so using a blade didn't help. Instead I crammed all my feelings and the memories behind a wall in my mind. I had managed to keep them locked up. I didn't realise that I was crying until I felt them fall onto my hands which had ended up flat on the floor when I sunk forward.

The tears continued to stream down my face as snippets of memory flashed before my eyes, the spiked drink tainting my mouth, the loud music that was blaring, stumbling up the stairs to find the bathroom, and lastly the hand pulling at my elbow pulling me towards a room I hadn't been in before. I struggled to stop the stream of memories before the worst one could make itself known.

I became unaware of my surroundings as I worked to rebuild the walls that protected me from the memories of the first week in Forks. I don't know how long it took but in the end I managed to do it. I wasn't fixed,just patched up enough to make it out of the school. I wasn't staying. I listened at the door to make sure that lessons were still underway. Satisfied that the corridors were empty, I unbarred the door and made my way to the nurse's office so I could leave.

It was easy enough. I was already pale from the 'event' this morning and so the nurse easily believed that I was ill. I almost ran to my car to get out of here as quick as possible. My mind strayed to the day that I got my car. It was the day I arrived and Charlie said he had a surprise waiting for me when we got home. I was certainly surprised when I got home to see that my Mum and Dad had put money together and money they had both been saving up to get me this car.

I wasn't about to go home though. Recently I had found a sanctuary where I could go and be by myself. It was an isolated meadow just on the border of Forks. It was beautiful and it was my safe haven. I could come here and be myself.

I kept a supply of books in the boot of my car so I could read when there were breaks between the rain or if I wanted to sit in the car. I decided that I needed to get my mind off recent events. I chose to read The ill-made mute by Cecilia-Dart Thornton. It was a recent buy and sounds promising. (A/N I have read this book it is really good lol it's the first in a trilogy) I settled myself in the back seat of the car being careful of my shoulder. I settled in to read for a few hours.

I stopped reading after an hour or so and then went for a walk through the meadow. Even when I was alone I didn't let the walls even crack. It was a defense mechanism that I had created that protected the people who I care about. Since I had started coming here I had never seen anyone else so i was shocked to see a boy sat against a tree on the other side. I recognised him straight away as one of the new students.

He hadn't noticed me but just the memory of the look his sister gave me made me run for the car and drive as fast as I could home. This had now changed from my safe haven to somewhere to avoid. Again my life had changed for the worse.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you everyone who has reviewed or added me to alerts or favourites It makes me so happy :D

Chapter Four.

I made it to the car quickly and without incident. For which I was grateful. Enough had happened today without needing to visit the hospital. My thoughts were now back on my problems. Great the peace and quiet lasted what, a few hours? It was about time to go home and sort out dinner for Charlie now.

Just as I pulled up to the house I noticed that my bracelet was missing. I had had it for years and never taken it off. It was a bangle style but it had imprints of broken hearts along it. It was a simply silver,no other colour. I panicked, scrabbling all round the floor and seats of the car seeing if I had dropped it. I couldn't find it any where. I felt like crying. It was the only jewelery I wore on a regular basis as it was my favourite and now I had lost it.

I sighed with acceptance, I wouldn't see it again. I made my way into the house to start dinner. That was something I loved about living with my dad,I cooked. It was something that had always relaxed me. I could blank out the rest of the world as I worked to create something that would sustain life. Yeah I know,strange way to describe cooking but it's how I feel.

I spent the next hour making a chicken stir fry, which was exactly complicated but it kept me busy. By the time it was finished Charlie had got home and changed and was now sat on the settee watching some sort of sport. I called him in and once we were both seated with food we lapsed into comfortable silence.

After eating Charlie went back to the TV and I put the pots in the dishwasher and headed up to my room. It didn't take me long to do homework seeing as I left early but then came the problem of what to do to distract myself from memories. I was sure that what happened today would cause a nightmare. I shivered at the thought of what that would consist of.

I had never been loud enough in my fright to wake Charlie up for which I was glad. I didn't want him to know anything of what happened. One because he was an overprotective parent, Two because he was the police chief and so his reaction would be worse and three because no one would look at me the same, especially him, if people knew.

I shook my head to stop where these thoughts were leading me. I quickly put some music on and the soothing,to me anyway,songs of Linkin Park, the first song to come on was Somewhere I belong which just seemed to fit me and my life at this moment in time. So much for taking my mind off things.

Just as I was about to lie down in my bed in the comfy confines of my quilt when I remembered I left the book I was reading in my car. I grudgingly got up and made my way back outside towards my car. Shouting to let Charlie know where I was going I made my way out to my car. I climbed into the back to pull out my book but when I came back out of the car, there was someone stood behind me.

I turned slowly to see who it was and paled instantly to see _Hi_m. He smirked when he saw my reaction to him. Just seeing him brought the worst of the memories to the forefront of my mind. My head spun and I couldn't concentrate on anything but how close he was to me and the memories swarming my mind. He took a step closer to me and I instinctively moved back away from him.

My mind ran with ways to avoid him, The feeling of the door frame of my car gave me an idea. I leapt into the back seat of my car, shut the door and had it locked in a matter of 30 seconds. His smirk turned to a look of outrage as he saw that he couldn't get to me. I motioned to him my house and mouthed police at him.

Realization seemed to spread across his face and I was pleased that I had the upper hand this time, until he mouthed the word later at me. I shivered at the implications of that one word and watched as he slunk into the trees on the other side of the road. I was still petrified though, the reason behind all my problems had just made my life even worse.

Still shaking I took a deep breath and made my way back out of the car with my book and keys safely under my arm. I literally ran into the house,again calling to Charlie to let him know I was back in the house. My music still playing, this time on Second chance by Shinedown. I sat down to read my book but I couldn't concentrate on the words on the book,they just ran around the page.

Sighing I gave up and settled down for the night. But again I couldn't sleep,my mind was too chaotic, I could see his face leering at me as I was pinned, smell his breath as his face came closer. The looks on everyone's faces as they came in and saw what they thought I saw. I fell asleep with all these images in my head but now the added pressure of the new girl Rosalie and her reaction to me and the expectations of the same reaction from the rest of her family.

I woke later at 3am my screams muffled by my pillow. I was glad that this had happened,there was no way that I could explain to Charlie why I was screaming bloody murder this early. I forced myself to breathe. In and out,In and out. Once I was calm enough I turned on my bedside lamp and picked up my book.

My mind was still chaotic but at least I could concentrate on my book. It was with thoughts of the book that I fell asleep about an hour later. I woke up to the usual sound of alarm and realised, Tuesday, that meant school again. I would also need to face the new students and see what sort of responses I get. Great, just what I need, first I lost my bracelet, then he turns up,now I've got to go to school and expect the unexpected.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I half-hear tingly climbed out of my nice warm bed and stumbled my way into the bathroom for a shower. Once I got it to the right temperature I gratefully climbed in relishing the warmth of the water. I hissed in pain suddenly as the water hit the still healing cut on my shoulder. Shaking off the pain I quickly washed both me and my hair.

When I got out the shower it was freezing so I literally ran into my room to get into my clothes as quick as possible. Today I decided to go for a pair of blue baggy jeans, a blood red tank top but as usual I wore one of my black hoodies. Once I was dressed warmly I went down to the kitchen but the dread of what would happen today made my stomach turn and I knew I wouldn't be able to keep anything down right now.

So I sat at the table and just waited until it was time to leave for school. On the way to school in a last ditch attempt to retrieve my bracelet I went back through what happened yesterday and where I went to see if I could remember where i might have dropped it. I had no clue but by now I was pulling into the school. Like usual I pulled into the furthest corner where no one would notice it.

As I made my way to the main door's to get to my first lesson i glanced around and let out a breath to see that Lauren and Tanya were preoccupied with the new students and so I was free, at least for this morning, from their abuse. Keeping a close eye on them to make sure their concentration didn't shift to me I noticed that only the blonde girl, Rosalie looked interested in what they had to say,the rest looked bored and uncomfortable.

Especially the bronze haired one who was receiving special attention from Tanya. I grinned to myself to see that he was trying to move away from her and I almost laughed,the all-powerful Tanya clearly couldn't get everything she wanted. I stopped myself though just in case she heard. Seeing Rosalie again made me cringe, I had her in my first lesson again and would have to sit next to her.

I swiftly made my way into the school, thankfully unnoticed, and to my locker. After sorting out which books were needed when I made my way to my Spanish room and as I had about ten minutes until, the lesson would start I got my book out my back and relaxed into the familiarity of the story. I was so absorbed into the book that it shocked me when I heard the seat next to me scrape across the floor.

I looked over and Rosalie just glared at me again. I shrunk into my seat, this time though I wouldn't run away. I sat up straighter and purposefully didn't look at her for the rest of the lesson. When the the bell rang and Rosalie had left I breathed a sigh of relief. That had to have been the longest lesson I had ever had to sit through. At least it was over and I headed for my next lesson. English.

This was one of my favourite lessons, I could read my favourite books as part of a lesson. As is the same with every lesson, except now Spanish,I had the table to myself. So i was surprised to see that my table now had the short black haired new girl on my table. I nearly turned straight round and ran out the room but my stubborn side kicked in and I walked at the same pace to sit down.

I turned round so I was facing away from her and set my stuff on the table. To say that I was shocked when she turned and starting speaking to me in a friendly tone. " Hey,I'm Alice. Me and my family are new here. What's your name?" I couldn't find my voice for a minute but then my brain kicked in and thought it would be nice to actually have a friend here.

"I'm Bella." The new hope died quickly when I saw realization and recognition of my name run through her eyes.

She looked surprised and then shocked. "But you can't be who they were talking about. You don't look like the kind of person to do that." I had a sort of idea what she was talking about. The rumours were clearly back in full force. "It doesn't matter what she says I want to be your friend. Will you be my friend?" For about 5 minutes I just sat with my mouth open staring at her wondering if she'd lost her mind.

I was saved from answering with the teacher starting the lesson. Alice huffed and turned her attention to the lesson. To avoid answering her request I shot up out of my seat and on to my next lesson before she could ask again. I didn't feel comfortable getting close to people at school. There was too much chance that they could betray me or get involved with the abuse and I couldn't chance that.

My next two lessons went by as usual,no new students and sat on my own. I was happy to hear the bell for lunch. It meant I could hide out in the library and then I only had one more lesson before I could go home. I was already planning on what to make for dinner, I was thinking chicken and mushroom pie and chips with a lemon sponge cake for desert. The library was the typical library, and I was glad to see that it was pretty empty, just a few other students in there.

I thought I had avoided the torture for today until half way through lunch when I felt myself being dragged into the back corner where the light didn't quite hit. I was petrified of who it was and what they wanted. I started to hyperventilate when I realised it was him, Billy. The one who caused the problems, he didn't speak but he had clamped his hand over my mind so that I couldn't make a noise.

He shoved me onto the floor but made to sure to keep his hand over my mouth while he reached into his pocket. My breathing spike when I saw that he had pulled out a sort of gag. I struggled harder to get out from under him. I was in luck when we heard the sound of someone approaching. Billy quickly jumped up and ran off in the other direction leaving me freaking out in the corner.

I almost fainted when it was Alice and the blonde haired boy with her coming this way. Their eyes widened when they saw the state I was in. I didn't resist when Alice motioned for the boy to pick me up. Instead I let the blackness overtake my senses. I fainted while I was carried by a complete stranger. Great. My life just couldn't get better.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I'm sorry it's taken so long but I'm in the middle of my A-Levels and I'm very stressed and I think I might be taking this out on Bella so I do hope that she and you my readers will forgive for what I'm about to put her through in this chapter. I've also been asked about how Tanya asked and the simple answer is Tanya is a sadist in my story she like'st o inflict pain but only on Bella and there is a reason behind all of this and you will find out but not quite yet. So read on and enjoy :)

Chapter Six

When I finally regained consciousness I noticed that I was in a hospital bed and I was alone. I took the alone time to really think about what was going on. So my life had been a wreck from the first week here and that party with Billy. Now there were new students and one hated me, one wanted to be my friend and the others I wasn't sure about.

Two of them had seen me at my worst and one had stolen my safe haven. Just as I was thinking about going to find someone a doctor came in the room. (It's Carlisle,you all know what he looks like and I can't describe lol) He looked shocked to see me alive but he also looked glad as well. "Good to see you awake Miss Swan. I'm Doctor Cullen, how are you feeling now?"

"Fine, Just a bit tired."

"That's good, normal after having a panic attack. Before I let anyone in or anything is there anything you want to tell me. It's strictly confidential. it won't leave this room?" I shook my head. He said the word confidential but what did that truly mean? He might still let it slip to someone and he said his name was Cullen. There was no way I wanted the one person who wanted to be my friend hear that.

"Are you sure?"

"100%. When can I leave?"

"Now if you want. Your father's waiting in the corridor for you with Alice and Jasper. They wanted to see you before you left."

"Thank you." Glad to be able to go home and just sleep, I clambered off the bed and made my way outside to endure the fussing I was sure to get.

It was worse then I thought when I emerged into the waiting room. Alice ran straight to me and wrapped me in a hug,I instinctively stiffened up. She didn't seem to notice this though as she continued to hug me. When she finally let go, she still didn't leave my side,instead she dragged me over to where I could see my dad and the boy who carried me earlier.

I reluctantly let her lead me to them and I could see the worry in my dad's eyes. I felt bad about this but before I could say anything he grabbed me in a hug that pushed all the air out of my lungs. He finally set me down and It took me a while to catch but when I did I smiled at him. He smiled back. Both me and Charlie found it difficult to show any emotion but when he did it meant a lot to me.

"By the way Bella this is my adoptive brother and my boyfriend. He helped me get you here this afternoon. I was wondering if you wanted to come to mine for a sleepover this weekend?"

"Of course she does Alice, don't you Bella?" I could see his eyes were full of hope that I had finally found a friend and I couldn't find it in myself to disappoint him by saying no and it might be fun if I could avoid the others. So I nodded my head in agreement and Alice's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

With that we left the hospital, me and my dad to one car and Alice and Jasper to another. I was excited about going to school for once. I had a friend. If only I could sort out the other problems in my life. When we got home Charlie told me he was going to order pizza tonight. For that I was grateful. I went up to my room to start on the homework I had received today. About half an hour later the phone rang. I expected it to be for Charlie so I let him answer it. I was surprised to hear him shout up it was for me.

I went downstairs and took the phone from him confused at who would be phoning me. "Hello?" I asked once I was ready.

"Hello Isabella." Said a voice in a bit of a snarl. I didn't recognise the voice though. "It's Rosalie." This shocked me. I never expected her to phone me and I couldn't speak. The venom in her voice momentarily stunned me. She didn't expect me to answer as she continued to speak. " I want you to listen carefully,I want you to stay away from my family,if you don't you will suffer. Do you understand me?" At first I just nodded not realising that she couldn't see me.

I finally realised and then stuttered out a yes. She seemed satisfied with my answer and without saying anything else she hung up. I couldn't believe it,just when my life seemed to be looking up someone just had to go and ruin it. Before I could burst into tears I shouted to my dad that I wasn't hungry and ran up to my room. Locking the door I collapsed on my bed in tears. Now I was going to have to hurt Alice so that I could survive school.

I stayed like that for the rest of the night,crying myself to sleep. It seemed like I hadn't had more than an hour's sleep when my alarm went off. I didn't think it was possible but for once I was even more reluctant to go to school today. In the end I had to get up and get ready. Within half an hour I was on my way to school dressed in my regular black hoody. When I arrived at school I expected Alice to come seek me out,instead I was grabbed from behind as I left my car and I heard the unmistakable sounds of Tanya's and Lauren's heels..

I expected them to take me to the old changing rooms but I was even more scared to realise that they were taking me in the opposite direction towards the woods. I started to panic and struggle against their hold on me. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my side. "If you don't stop struggling little Bella,this will be all the more painful for you." The sneer in her voice made me cringe and I did as she said in the hope that what they had planned wasn't too bad.

Boy was I wrong. When we were about 20-25 feet into the woods, Lauren threw me against a tree while I could see that Tanya was getting some rope out of her bag and before I could react I was being tied to the tree behind me tightly. Once she was satisfied I was well and truly tied Tanya came round to the front and stood with her hands on her hips. "So you thought you were better than us and could move in on our new friend? Well since you like to look like a dirty emo, we'll help you with one certain part of that.

Lauren, grab her arm and get it ready." I whimpered and tried to struggle as much as I could but since I was tied and still felt weak. Slowly to draw out the pressure on me Tanya slowly brought her pocket knife down towards the arm that Lauren had held out. She slowly drew the knife down in an arc across the underside of my arm. Through the pain I was able to tell that thankfully she was being careful of my veins. But when she slid the knife on the skin next to the first cut,the loss of blood made my head spin.

Just as she was bringing the knife down towards my arm to make a third cut she was tackled to the ground from the side. I felt Lauren let go of my arm and I heard a voice I vaguely recognised say in a menacing voice, "What do you think you are doing to her, You leave her alone now and never bother her again." It was Alice and when I glanced at her I tried to cringe away but due to being tied to a tree I was unable to.

Tanya spoke to her in a warning voice, "Alice,I know your knew and you don;t know the half of what's going on but we told you about her and after what we've told you, she deserves worse than what we're doing." If it was possible Alice looked even angrier after this.

"I don't believe those rumours and neither do my family, if you know what's good for you, you will leave us alone and that includes Bella as well." They both just shrugged and walked back towards the school.

When she saw they had both gone Alice turned to me."I'm so sorry Bella,I should have been here sooner. Just hold on and I'll get you to the hospital."

I shook my head at her. "No hospital and you should really stay away from me. It's for the best and everyone knows it. I'm bad news and broken. I wouldn't be a good friend and I don't want to do that."

"Bella. You were happy yesterday when I wanted to be your friend. What's happened between then and now?" She asked while she was still untying me.

"I've had time to think and you should have figured out that I'm not good for anything but to be used by people. Even your sister understood that." As soon as I said the last sentence I put my hand over my mouth. I didn't want her to know about her sister threatening me but it just came out. Alice's face turned murderous and I instinctively flinched away. Her face softened in response. " What did my sister say to you and don't you dare say nothing." I shook my head to motion that I wasn't going to say anything. "Bella if you don't tell me I'll just confront her anyway so there's nothing to loose. I won't let her do anything to you." The kindness and sincerity in her voice made me break down and admit to what had happened over the phone.

When I had finished Alice helped me to my feet and we started walking back towards the car park. "If she thinks that she can just do that then she has another thing coming. How can she believe those girls I thought she was smarter than that after what happened with us." It seemed more like Alice was muttering to herself so I wasn't required to respond but I needed to get to my car.

"Alice can we go to my car first."

"Ok. Which one is it?"

"The Vanquish in the corner."

"Wow" Was all she said before she towed me towards my car. Well today sure has been eventful.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

As soon as we were at my car,I unlocked it and both me and Alice climbed in the back, I set about bandaging the cuts straight away with a little help from Alice. I knew she was going to interrogate me and I was mentally preparing myself for when she started. I didn't want to cause problems in her family and so my resolve was well built. I wasn't going to tell her.

That was my plan until she actually asked. Well more like demanded, "What has my dear sister been saying to you then Bella and when did she say it?" I opened my mouth to deny everything but she cut me off before I could utter a sound."Don't give me any rubbish about she didn't, I know my sister and what she's capable of. Tell me and I can sort it out. Your my friend and I want to help you." Her voice had softened by the end and the way she said it, with such honesty and care, made me cry and before I knew it I had spilled everything Rosalie had said to me to her,

She seemed to be getting angrier and angrier the more I said until by the time I had finished she looked like she was going to explode. I had stopped crying for now and for that I was grateful. "Alice, you can't say anything to her. I don't want you fighting with your sister because of me." I was sure she could hear the desperation in my voice and normally that would have annoyed me that I sounded so weak but I was determined that Alice was going to listen to me,

She frowned at me but she seemed to be thinking."Ok, I won't say anything, on the grounds that you do stay my friend and i swear to you me and Jasper will make sure that she and no one else does anything to you. Do we have a deal?" I considered this for a minute. A friend might might be nice but what if Tanya and Lauren didn't like it or Rosalie. Things could just get so much worse. Then again I trusted Alice, she wouldn't let her sister do anything to me and she said Jasper would help as well.

"Fine." Before I could say anything else she squealed excitedly and engulfed me in a hug before letting go suddenly when I yelped in pain. She had managed to catch my half bandaged arms and was now repeatedly apologizing although they had stopped hurting and there was no damage done. Laughing slightly at her concern, I was giddy with the fact that she actually did care, I reassured her that I was fine.

"Just help me finish bandaging this and then we can get to those lessons we're supposed to be at." It was with that I made my first real friend since coming to Forks and for once I was happy. "Errrm, Am I still invited to that sleepover at yours?" I hesitantly asked her as we made our way to English. She turned to me and smiled."Of course,i can't wait. I'll give you a make over and we'll get take-away and watch movies and everything. You have to join us for lunch and meet everyone else?"

I froze, sit at the table with Rosalie when she's threatened me. I couldn't do it. I started shaking my head. "I'm sorry. I can't. Not today anyway. I spend my lunch in the library. Maybe another time." She looked upset but there was no more time to talk as we had arrived at the class now and we needed to make our excuses for our lateness. The teacher believed that Alice had gotten lost and I had gone looking for her.

We didn't get a chance to talk for the lesson and when it finished she was met by Jasper to go to their next lesson. I waved to her as I made my way to my next lessons. They dragged on but I was relieved to hear the bell go for lunch. I quickly made my way to the library and found somewhere to sit. Making sure to avoid where Billy had found me,

To say that I was surprised to see that Alice and Jasper were waiting for me just round the corner was an understatement but I was touched to see that it was true. "Hey Guys. What are you doing here?Shouldn't you be at lunch with your family?"

"We decided we wanted to get to know you more and I knew you were gonna be here." Alice said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. It made me happier to know that she truly did want to be my friend and I could trust her and Jasper to protect me. I was unnerved though half way through lunch as Billy appeared in the Library. He looked round,saw me with Alice and Jasper.

He scowled before slouching back out of the room, I let out a breath that I didn't even realise I was holding and when I looked up I could see that both of them were looking at me in concern and confusion. "Are you ok Bella. You look a bit ill suddenly?" It was Jasper that asked. He didn't ask in a way to make me think he was trying to find out gossip,which is what most people in this school would do. He asked me out of true concern for me.

I forced a smile on my face. "I'm ok. Thank you for asking." They didn't look convinced.

"You know you can tell us anything Bella,I know we've only just met but we care and we'll listen if you want to talk." The actual love in her voice nearly made me burst into tears again but I took a deep breath and held them in. Although I was grateful to them there was no way I could tell them what had happened.

I had to relive it every night since and so actually telling someone would make it so much worse. "I'm ok really guys." They both shared a look that I didn't understand but thankfully they dropped it and lunch carried on. Before I knew it it was time for my last lesson of the day. I had biology. Yay. Not.

A/N Ok I'm sorry this is a bit of a filler but I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be her biology lesson and you can guess who she sits next to. Then we'll jump to the sleepover. :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I slowly made my way to the classroom. As usual I was one of the first into the room. As the other students started to file in I blanked out but was brought back abruptly when the seat next to me was pulled out and someone sat in the seat next to me. I abruptly froze when I realised it was Edward,Alice's brother. I turned my attention to the front.

I didn't want to see the hatred that had been in Rosalie's eyes and so I was avoiding any eye contact. He didn't glance at me as the teacher started the lesson and I breathed a sigh of relief. The relief soon turned to fear when I heard what our lesson was going to consist of.

"You will be working in pairs to identify the stages of mitosis. You have the rest of the lesson and your not to use your books." He then proceeded to hand out the equipment round the room. I reluctantly turned to look at the boy next to me. I had to admit he was a stunner but the look on his face certainly changed how I regarded him.

He looked at me with a look very similar to what Rosalie had given me. But due to other events that i had been through with guys, his look scared me more. He was looking at me as though I was a piece of dirt purposefully put on his brand new white suit. I flinched away from him which resulted in me falling off my stool landing on my side.

The way I landed meant I put a lot of weight onto my shoulder and thus re-opening the wound. I shrieked a bit in pain. This caught the whole classes attention, I saw out the corner of my eye that Lauren looked very smug and that the rest of the class didn't look bothered. The blood was starting to seep down my arm. No one had noticed it due to my black hoody.

I stood up quickly."I need to go to the nurse's office Sir." He nodded at me to show I could go but he looked at me in a questioning manner,obviously wondering what had happened. I left the room not even bothering to pick up my books. I was starting to smell the blood that was now running at a faster pace down my arm.

I suddenly felt drained at the blood loss. I slumped against the lockers and fought to keep my eyes open. I got my phone out of my pocket and managed to text Alice. She had insisted on giving me her number after the incident in the woods. It was only a minute later that I received a reply telling me she would be here soon. The problem was that I had lost a lot of blood already and so before she could get to me I started to black out.

Just before I succumbed fully to the weightlessness I felt someone lift me up. Someone too tall to be Alice. "Edward what are you doing? What happened?"

When i woke up I realised I was in my own bed. Confused I looked around and saw that the door was slightly open. I could hear a muted conversation being carried out just outside my door. I was curious as it didn't sound like my dad and it was too early for him to be home. I vaguely noticed that someone had re-bandaged my shoulder, but I was too curious about the conversation to take a look.

I quietly positioned myself next to my door and from there I could hear it perfectly. "Alice, why are you her friend? You heard what Tanya and Lauren told us about her."

"And you really believe them do you Edward? I never thought you were that low."

"What about Rosalie, she believes as well?"

"What does that tell you Edward? It's Rosalie,of course shes going to believe those two skanks. If you are going to judge someone by what you've heard then I suggest you leave, Jasper's bringing Bella's car now and so I don't need you to wait with me." Without another word Edward turned on his heel and stormed out of my house. I didn't have enough time to get back to my bed before Alice came back in.

She looked shocked to see that I wasn't in my bed anymore but she looked apologetic and upset when she saw that I was crouched by the door. She knew I had heard her and Edward's conversation. "Bella, are you ok?" I fought back tears as I made my way back to my bed. I didn't want to answer in fear that the tears would come flooding out. "Answer me please Bella. I'm worried about you."

"Why does your family hate me so much?" It was the only thing I wanted to say at the minute. She looked hesitantly at me but I was determined to try and sort out my life.

"Well, when we first got to school, we were shown around by Tanya and Lauren. They went on to tell us the gossip of the school and then you came up. They said that you was the school's outcast and most hated because of what happened at a party. She then went on to explain that a party at the start of the year you had gotten Lauren's boyfriend,Billy, drunk and then lured him upstairs and then well you can guess what then they say happens."

This didn't surprise me, this had been the rumour that had come out after the party that had followed me since then. "Uh huh, but why does Rosalie and Edward hate me so much, why do they believe those two?"

"That's hard to answer. Before Rosalie fully got with Emmett she had a boyfriend but he was 'taken' off her by a girl in a similar situation to your and Edward well I don't know why he's acting like that. It's only those two that do."

I nodded my head, there wasn't much else I could do. "Alice do you mind if I go to sleep. I feel drained after today. You can stay if you want."

"Okay Bella. I'll wait here for Jasper and then we'll go. You still need to come on Friday." With that I went to lie down with those thoughts running through my mind.

A/N I'm sorry it's taken so long to update I have a retake of an exam for the third time tomoz and so i am extremely stressed. I hope this has given you some insight into what's happening and I bet you can really guess what really happens. Guesses anyone? heheh :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

A/N Ok guys I'm so sorry for taking so long and I have no good reason to not have updated but I do want to say thanks to The Little pixie for her amazing review which inspired me to write this :D

When I awoke it was to the sound of Alice talking with Jasper, neither were aware that I had woken up and it was clear after a minute or two that they were unaware that I had woken up. They were discussing me; I was intrigued so I listened in.

"Jasper I'm worried about her. I know something happened to her at that party and she is going through more than she's telling anyone. What can we do?"

"I know and agree with you Alice. I can tell as well but if we try and push her to tell us than we're going to gain nothing. I just wish that there was a way that we could show her that she can trust us."

They both seemed to lapse into a thoughtful silence.

"I do know one way we can help her. We can keep Lauren and Tanya away from her. Make sure no one hurts her again. We can also speak some sense to Rosalie and Edward. At least try and get them to stop glaring at her every chance they get."

Alice's voice had taken on the hyper tone again as she told Jasper her idea and I could feel a smile making it's way onto my face and tears pricking my eyes at what she was willing to do for me.

"The Tanya and Lauren thing we can do but convincing Edward and Rosalie might be a bit hard. If we can get Emmett to help us then Rosalie will at least back off a bit but the Edward situation could take some work." Sensing that they were making their way to my bedroom, obviously to check on me I wiped at the tears that had escaped and ran back to my position on my bed.

When they came in the room they were both smiling smugly and for the first time in a long time I actually did trust someone. They both came and sat on the edge of my bed and Alice Gave me a hug before they both said their goodbyes after making sure I was ok.

When I heard the sound of their car leaving I was left to the silence of my own thoughts. My thoughts were taking me back to that night and I shivered. To distract myself I got out one of my books and put my ipod on. It wasn't long after that I drifted off to sleep and for once I didn't have a nightmare. I had a dream free night and woke up in a better mood than I had since coming to this dreary town.

A/N Soz I am skipping to the Friday so that I can get on with the story lol and I can't remember what day it's meant to be.

Making my way to school was nerve wracking. I had received permission from Charlie to spend the night at the Cullen's and I had my packed bag with me in the car as Alice had informed me that I would be following them home straight after school.

Yesterday had been better than normal, something Alice or Jasper had said must have gotten through to Edward and Rosalie as I had not had any glares that I was aware of from them and I had been able to relax slightly more in the lessons that I was forced to sit next to them in.

It did make life easier and what really made me happier was that from the moment \i stepped out of my car in the mornings to the moment I was leaving the parking lot in said car I was never on my own. This is what they must have meant by keeping Tanya and Lauren away from me and it was working perfectly.

I was starting to go back to the person I had been before and it was exhilarating how much freedom I had. The close friendship of Jasper and Alice was also a great comfort. Although they were nicer I was still nervous about spending the night, wondering how they were going to act around me in their own house.

It wasn't long before I was pulling into the parking lot of the school and as usual there was Alice and Jasper to meet me. They both gave me friendly hugs as I got out and I noticed that the other three were walking away towards the school.

"Hey Bella, I'm so excited about tonight. You can meet my Mum and dad and we can sleep in the front room and watch movies and it'll be great." She carried on talking about what we were going to be doing that night and I just walked in between her and Jasper as they walked me to my first lesson as had become custom since the incident.

The day passed slowly but finally one of my last lessons Biology came. I still walked warily into the room just in case Edward reverted back to the cold and angry person he had been but I was surprised to find him smiling at me slightly as he walked into the room. I was confused but even more so when he still didn't speak a word to me the whole lesson.

And as usual he shot out of the classroom when the bell rang. Shrugging in acceptance, there was no way I was going to learn anything about him, I made my way out of my class to see that like clockwork Jasper was already waiting for me outside my classroom.

He smiled at me in greeting and we made out way out of the school to our cars. The nerves hit me again as I started to follow their car to their house. Wondering what was going to happen while I was staying at their house this weekend.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

A/N the response I got straight away for this was mind-blowing and I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so long it wont happen again I promise if it does seem to take too long please pm me and threaten me it will help lol

As I followed them I started wondering where they lived. I had never seen them in town very often and the roads we were taking led out of the town. My confusion ended when we turned down a side road I would never have noticed if I hadn't been purposefully been looking for it.

We drove down the side road for another couple of minutes and suddenly we came out onto a long driveway that led the most beautiful house, or should I say mansion, I had ever seen. It looked like a fairytale setting sitting out here in the middle of the trees. It was a three-story house that was decorated in neutral colours, whites and crèmes. On the second and third floors I could see that there were balconies branching off some of the rooms. And each window had some sort of flower box outside of it with some of the most vibrant flowers I had ever seen.

The garden that I could see at the front of the house was elegantly designed and just seemed to match the house perfectly. I parked my car behind the Volvo that was the Cullen's and just sat there for a second in awe. I jumped slightly when my door was wrenched open and Alice dragged me out of the car.

"Come on Bella I want to give you a tour and introduce you to my parents before we set up for the movies." I giggled softly. I had never seen anyone so excited to show someone his or her house. The rest of the siblings followed us as she dragged me to the door and through. As soon as I stepped inside I could smell someone cooking from in the kitchen.

"Mum, we're home. Come and meet Bella." Alice yelled in the direction of what I assumed was the kitchen.

"Could you come into me in the kitchen I'm just getting something out the oven. I made cookies." Cookies seemed to be the magical word for Emmett because as soon as it was uttered he raced past us and almost ran into that kitchen.

The smell of cooking became stronger as we walked through the entranceway of the house which was decorated similar to the outside of the house in neutral colour and all along the walls were hundreds of photos. Here and there I recognised Alice or one of her siblings, there was photos that contained an older couple that I assumed were their parents. The one thing I did notice that was a common factor in every photo was that every person was happy.

I internally sighed. The only photos that Charlie had up in the house were old school photos of me and the one photo of his and my mothers wedding. It was depressing to see the difference but I didn't get to dwell on this fact as Alice was once again dragging me through the house. We passed a doorway that was clearly to the living room as I could just make out a wide screen TV before we moved on.

We finally made it to the kitchen which was I impressive. It was a light blue colour with matching sideboards. All the appliances that I could see were made of chrome that sparkled in the light that streamed in through the French doors at the end of the room.

Standing by one of the sideboards plating up cookies was one of the prettiest woman I had ever seen and I recognised her from the photos lining the hallway. She glanced up at me and the caring look in her eyes as she looked at me would always stay with me. She looked at me as if she wanted to take every last thing off my shoulders and bare it for me.

Before I could even comprehend introducing myself to this woman she had walked towards me and engulfed me in a hug. "Hello dear, welcome to my home I'm Esme. Make yourself at home and help yourself to cookies." To say that I was shocked would have been an understatement.

"It's nice to meet you too I'm Bella." I had no idea what to do in this situation but gladly Alice interceded so I didn't have to worry.

"Ok Mum can you release my friend so I can show her the rest of the house?" Alice had a smile in her voice as she asked and I heard the laughter oh everyone including Esme.

"Of course dear but take a cookie with you the tour will take a while." I did as she said taking a still slightly warm cookie before following Alice out of the kitchen and towards what I had assumed earlier to be the living room. It took roughly an hour for her to show me the whole house. He took me round the living room, showing off the entertainment system. Then we went to the second floor where I was shown the bathroom and Emmett's room and Jasper's room, Rosalie's room and Alice's room.

All of the bedrooms were decorated differently but they all seemed to suit the owners. "Alice your house is beautiful, who decorated?"

"It was Mum, she's an interior decorator and she designed the whole house."

"Wow" was my brilliant response.

"I've just got to show you the top floor and then we'll go set up the front room and get into our pyjamas. Everyone will be joining us for films and we're having homemade pizza for dinner." I nodded my head to show her that I had heard and we ascended the stairs.

We had chatted as we made our way and as we reached the top I noticed there were four doors on this floor. Alice explained to me that there was the bathroom, a guest bedroom, Edward's bedroom and a music room. The music room intrigued me and she showed me, which room was which but as we opened the door to the music room, the sound of a piano being played streamed out.

I instinctively knew what the song was being played and without thinking spoke it out loud. "Claire de Lune" As soon as I said it the music-stopped ad I saw that it was Edward sat at a beautiful baby grand piano.

Both he and Alice looked at me in confusion and I blushed at the attention. I nearly jumped backwards when Edward spoke to her in what had been the first time since meeting his family. "How do you know what that was?" His tone was cold and suspicious as he said it and it made me cringe backwards from the harshness.

"My mother played classical music throughout the house during one of her obsessions but I only remember my favourite ones." He seemed shocked by this statement but before he said anything else I told Alice I needed the toilet and headed towards it leaving her in the doorway with Edward.

When I came out Alice was waiting outside for me. "Sorry about him. He's very serious about his music and he tends to get a bit defensive." She smiled sheepishly at me.

"It's ok. It doesn't matter." She smiled at me before taking my hand and taking me back to the middle floor to gather materials for watching movies. Once we had made the living room comfortable Alice called everyone in and we chose what films to watch. As promised we had pizza that we were able to flavour ourselves and once it was cooked we settled down to enjoy the films.

Throughout the movies Rosalie ignored me but Emmett talked to me and he seemed to be as nice and as accepting as Alice and Jasper but he was still intimidating. Edward kept shooting me glances but I didn't dare turn to see how he was looking. After sitting through about 4 films and just having a great night Alice informed me that I would be sleeping in the guest bedroom on the top floor.

So after changing and saying goodnight to everyone I tiredly made my way to the room hoping that I would be free of nightmares just for this one night.

A/N Ok here's another chapter purely because of the amazing response I had and I promise that since I have a day off work tomoz that you will get another chapter tomorrow and this chapter was just slightly longer than normal but its late now and I am so tired so enjoy :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

A/N Thank you so much for the responses to this story it really inspires me to write so I'm aiming to get another two chapters out today if I can :D

I got settled in the bed once I had changed and been in the bathroom. I settled into the bed hoping that the unfamiliarity of the room would not stress me. It was dark in the room and I didn't like the dark since moving here, it was always too dark.

So I made my way to the door and opened it a crack to allow the light from the hall spill into my room. I sighed in relief and settled back into the bed hoping to fall asleep quickly. My prayers were answered, as I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. And I fell into a nightmare, one that I had frequented often.

The house was packed. I had been dragged to a party where I had then been abandoned. Suddenly I had the feeling that I was being watched. A bit creeped out I made my way up stairs towards the bathroom that I had been shown earlier.

_I went through the motions in the bathroom trying to calm myself down a bit before deciding that I would try and find Jessica and ask her if she would take me home. I had had enough of this party. _

_But when I left the bathroom and made my way back towards the stairs I was grabbed from one of the doorways of the bedrooms that had been put as out of bounds. Straight away I was petrified but it was when I was slammed into a hard body with my back to the person and I could smell the alcohol on him that the fear spiked ever higher._

"_Hello Bella, I'm going to give you what you want tonight." I started struggling against his hold but he was too strong. I couldn't quite recognise whose voice it was but it was definitely someone I had met before._

"_Now stop struggling or your going to get hurt." _

It was at that point that I shot up in the bed screaming bloody murder. I heard the sounds of approaching footsteps and my surroundings were too similar to the dream and so the footsteps just upped my fear. The shadow loomed in the doorway before the light of the bedroom turned on and I could see that it was Edward.

He had a worried look on his face. I could hear other footsteps coming up the stairs but Edward was making his way across the room towards me. Fresh with the memories brought on by the dream I shrunk back from him. Surprise flickered over his face but he continued to come towards me.

The rest of his family came in quickly all looking worriedly around as though there was a mad man with a gun or something. With all the males in the room I started to freak out and I burst into tears. This seemed to cause Edward to move back again but Alice and Esme both rushed to my side and I was engulfed in a hug by both of them.

I heard the voice of the one Cullen I hadn't met yet. The blonde haired man stood in the doorway must be Doctor Carlisle Cullen. "Guys lets let the ladies deal with this. We'll go into the kitchen and make everyone some hot chocolate." I was grateful but I didn't like the calculating look he gave me before leaving. Rosalie shot me a curious look before leaving the room after the boys and then I was left within the comforting arms of Alice and Esme.

"Are you ok dear? You sounded terrified." I had calmed down considerably and the loving voice of Esme was bringing me back to the present.

"I'm ok thank you. Just a bad dream that seemed too real. I'm fine now. I'm sorry for waking you all."

"That's ok Bella, you just scared us we thought you was being murdered." Alice said with a little giggle at the end.

"How about we go downstairs for that hot chocolate that Carlisle promised us?" I nodded my head but stuck to Alice's side as we made our way downstairs. I was still wary after the dream.

As we walked into the room everyone's heads turned in my direction. I was passed a warm cup and I started to sip it feeling uncomfortable at all the stares. It was silent in the kitchen as we all drank but I was curious about the time. I hadn't managed to check it yet but I didn't yet feel comfortable about speaking when it was so quiet. I looked around the room hoping to see a clock, I had no luck and so I turned to Alice.

"What time is it?"

"About 6 in the morning so there's not much point going back to bed, do you want to put a film on?"

There was a chorus of confirmation from everyone in the room. So we all followed Alice into the living room. When we sat down I was on the settee with Alice on one side and Jasper on the other. I unconsciously shrunk further into Alice's side at first when I noticed him sat next to me. But when I recognised it as Jasper I was able to relax a bit more.

I wasn't aware of what film we eventually watched as I was trying to clear my head of the memories that were trying to push their way to the forefront of my mind. I noticed out the corner of my eye that Carlisle kept shooting me glances but I tried to ignore him as best as I could. I started to become tired as I sat there and I couldn't keep myself sat upright so I leant towards Alice.

I hadn't noticed that I had fallen asleep until I felt that my shoulder being shook. I groggily stood up again and when I looked up I noticed that it wasn't Alice who was waking me. I looked up into a pair of sparkling green eyes. I shot back in surprise but was even more surprised when it looked like a flash of hurt crossed his face.

"Sorry for waking you but mum said that breakfast is ready. I also wanted to say sorry for how I've been acting lately." And before I could even process what he had said he had walked away into the kitchen. I sat confused for a minute before the smell of waffles pulled me into the kitchen. I was hungry.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

A/N Ok I have a question does anyone want to see this from a different pov? If so what pov? Lol Enjoy the chapter I warn you in this it might get a bit graphic, not sexual but violent I have a very violent mind soz lol :D

The rest of the day passed quickly and kind of weirdly. Everyone kept looking at me weirdly when they thought I didn't notice. But they all acted cautiously round me especially the guys which made me suspicious that someone may have figured something out as even Rosalie was trying her hardest to be nicer.

I didn't want to seem rude but I just wanted to get home by the time breakfast was over. I couldn't take the pity that I could see in their eyes. So once I had dresses and was ready I made my excuses that Charlie needed me to do a job for him and that I couldn't stay late.

They all looked disappointed and worried to see me go but they all grudgingly agreed. I made my way out to my car and pulled out of the Cullen's driveway while glancing back in my rear view mirror until I couldn't see the Cullen's stood on the front porch any longer.

I sighed in disappointment and relief. I could get away from the pitying looks and the suspicious looks but it was the first time that I had felt at home and comfortable, even when I was having a panic attack I still felt safe. It didn't make sense but that's the way I felt.

I felt unnerved to feel this way. It felt like years since I had felt as though I fit in and yet in reality it had only been a few months. It didn't take me long to navigate the roads of Forks in my car and before I knew it I was pulling into the driveway of the house that I shared with Charlie. It was just as I applied the handbrake that I noticed that Charlie wasn't home yet which was evident due to lack of his police cruiser in the driveway.

The street was empty, it was the middle of the day and most people were at work, doing errands or inside. Or so I thought. It wasn't until I was near my front door that I sensed that I was not as alone as I thought I had been. Just as I reached my steps a rough hand grabbed the back of my neck. The persons other hand came round my shoulders and covered my mouth cutting off any chance of me making any noise.

I screamed against the hand but it was no use. Quickly the person started to drag me round the house towards the woods that ran around the back of the house. I struggled as much as I could but the attacker was so much stronger than me and we were at the edges of the wood when I figured out who it was.

"I enjoyed your struggling last time baby but this time I don't have the patience for it. Stop struggling or I will know you out. Either way I get what I want." There was no way that she would ever forget the person that this voice belonged to. It was Billy. Her life had gone down hill since coming here due to this boy. And he was about to make it a lot worse.

His speech made me ten times more agitated and nervous, I struggled harder and harder against his hold.

His hand tightened around my mouth and me. I did the one instinctive thing that I could think of. I bit his hand. He yelped in pain and jumped back leading to him letting go of me. Before he could move to recapture me I ran towards the back of my house. Anyway to get away from him. He made an angry noise before starting pursuit after me. Just as I was about to make it to my backdoor I tripped over something in the garden and ended up sprawled on the floor. It wasn't long before Billy was on top of me cutting off my air supply. He spun me round and straddled my hips.

My breathing became erratic but he hadn't covered my mouth yet so I screamed as loud as I could hoping that I would be heard and someone would help. It didn't seem as though anyone was coming but I didn't give up hope. That was until I felt a hard slap to my right cheek. I looked up at him stunned and didn't move for a bit. He looked down at me triumphantly. "Now that's better. But lets get some of this out of the way." He ripped my t-shirt right down the middle so my bra was showing. That was the last straw I wouldn't allow him to do this to me again.

I struck out blindly towards the boy that had done so much to me. I must have hit some part of him as he grunted but his weight did not leave me. I started screaming again, louder this time hopefully. He wasn't having that he brought his head down o where my collarbone was and bit down hard enough to break the skin. I felt the blood start to slide down my chest. I let out a shriek of pain but he wasn't finished there. He brought his hand up and slapped my right cheek again and again and didn't stop until I could feel the inside of my cheek hitting my teeth and I could taste the blood in my mouth.

I was getting more panicked now. He wasn't going to stop. He would do the deed then leave me here to die. It would be at least a couple of hours before Charlie came home and so it was useless to fight it. I could literally feel the resolve drain out of my body. I lay there limp with my eyes closed just waiting for it to be over. I could feel him running his hand over my chest and then my bra was gone and he was scrapping his nails across them hard. Again I felt the blood down my chest, it was even worse as when he had drawn blood on my breasts he started to lick where the blood was running.

His hands started to travel further down my body and that's when the resolve came back full force. I brought my hand up and pushed his head away with one hand while moving his hand off my skin with the other, while I screamed bloody murder in a last ditch attempt at salvation. He just seemed amused by my attempts and he grabbed both of my hands bringing them up to rest above my head and held them there with one of his hands while his other went back down to where the tops of my trousers were. I started to cry. I couldn't take this but then I heard the sound of approaching voices and so I started to scream.

An unknown amount of people could be heard fast approaching and when I heard the voice it was as though I had died and gone to heaven.

"Get off her and move away or we will have to make you." The voice sounded angry and I did feel his weight lift off me and the last thing I saw before I passed out was a pair of shoes fast approaching where I was lay, badly hurt and near death.

A/N Sorry for the cliff hanger but can anyone guess who is there and there is more than one lol 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

A/N Ok thanx again for the amazing reviews they make me happy and also thank you to everyone who has added me to alerts and favourites that also makes me incredibly happy. I know it is pretty obvious who was there but here you go. I haven't really done proper other points of view for any of my stories so this might not turn out well :D

Alice POV

I knew something was up the minute she made the excuse of doing something for Charlie. Everyone in Forks knew that he didn't finish work until a lot later but none of us wanted her to feel uncomfortable or force her to stay so we let her go without any argument. I had noticed that dad kept glancing at Bella weirdly and he seemed to be in doctor mode. After watching her drive off we all made our way into the living room and sat down but no one made a to turn the TV on or leave the room. We all just sat in contemplative silence. That was until I got the feeling that something was wrong. It had something to do with Bella and I knew that we needed to act quickly.

"Jasper, we need to go. Something's wrong with Bella." The family had learnt to listen to me when I talked this cryptically.

"Sure, I'll get the car." Jasper ran quickly to get his car. I ran upstairs to get my shoes but when I got to the doorway it seemed like there was an argument going on.

"We can't all fit into the car and none of you cared about Bella before so why would you now?" Jasper was stood facing Edward, Rosalie and Emmett and they all looked determined.

"Since we've seen how she really is. We believe you guys now."

Jasper looked as though he was about to argue back again and so I cut him off.

"Stop arguing we need to go. One of you can come but that's it. Decide amongst you quickly because we're leaving now." I didn't turn round to look at who it was that was coming with us. I raced for the car and as soon as I heard all the doors were closed I told Jasper to step on it.

I couldn't sit still all the way to Bella's house; the foreboding feeling seemed to increase the nearer we got to her house. I was vaguely aware that it was Edward in the car with us but I couldn't care at this moment in time. I knew something was up when we got to her driveway. Her car was there but Charlie's wasn't and there were no lights on in the house at all and no TV or appliance on. We all climbed out of the car and walked towards the front door. It was then that we all heard the screaming. A girl was screaming bloody murder and it was coming from the back of the house. We glanced at each other before heading round the side of the house. We sped up when we suddenly heard the scream cut off. Rounding the house was the worst things I had ever seen.

Bella was pinned on the floor with her shirt ripped and the guy was moving his hand to the top of her trousers. It was then that I spoke, I was angry "Get off her and move away or we will have to make you" the guy looked up at the sound of my voice and Bella looked at us as the guy ran off in the other direction before any of us could get a good look at him but that didn't matter as we saw Bella pass out. Jasper got straight onto the phone to let dad know what was happening while I ran over to Bella's side. She looked horrible. She had a bite mark on her collarbone, her right cheek was bright red and her chest had deep fingernail cuts running down. I took off my jacket to cover her up and before I got a chance to pick her up Edward was there already lifting her into his arms.

"Carlisle's ready and waiting for us. He knows that's she's hurt and is setting up the living room for it." I smiled gratefully at him and then we were off, nearly running to get Bella to the car and to dad. I was worried. Had this happened before, is that why she was so jumpy and shy? It rang true as the story that Tanya and Lauren told us and how Bella reacted to people seemed to run in contrast. I was sure that something had happened and if I ever saw that guy again he would no longer be a guy. But right now getting Bella the help she needed was the most important thing. It didn't take long for Jasper to drive through the small roads of Forks. He was breaking just about every traffic law that existed but I didn't care. I was in the back of the car with Bella's head resting in my lap. She still hadn't woken again and I became more and more worried.

Before I knew it we had pulled up the driveway of my house. Emmett, Rosalie and Esme were stood waiting on the porch of the house. As soon as the car stopped Emmett had the door open and was scooping Bella out of the car. It was obvious that he was being careful as he carried into the house and to where dad was waiting with his gear. Emmett laid her down on the table and we all stood around waiting to see dad's diagnosis.

It was a tense silence while we waited. But finally he stepped back from her, rummaged in his bag and then administered something to her through a needle in the arm. "She should wake up soon. I've given her something to help with the pain. None of the cuts will need stitching but due to the positioning of the cuts I'd rather leave the cleaning to your mother and for when she's woken up." I nodded my head to show that I understood. Dad ushered the boys out to give Bella some privacy when she woke up. This time Rosalie stayed. I was shocked until I thought about the reasoning behind why she hated Bella and those reasons had been proven wrong through the events of today. I smile slightly to myself happy that my whole family accepted her.

It didn't take long for Bella to start stirring and she opened here eyes. She looked round the room cautiously and as though she was in a trance. "Oh Bella dear, your awake. Now I know your probably tired but we need to get you cleaned up. Rosalie, Alice could one of you find a top that will fit her please while I start cleaning her up?" "Sure mum." We both headed out. Leaving Bella in the care of mum we turned and gave each other a grim smile.

A/N Ok I hope you enjoyed it and I hope that I did alright at Alice's pov :D


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

A/N Ok guys I am so shocked and ecstatic by the response to my story  It makes me so happy to know that people like it this much. We're back to Bella's pov now. I don't know how many more chapters there will be I don't know how long this is going to be  lol

When I awoke it took me a couple of minutes to realise where I was. I couldn't remember what events brought me back to the Cullen's house. The last think I remember was walking towards my front door. It was then that I sensed that I was in pain. Immense pain and that I wasn't the only person in the room. I looked around and noticed that Esme, Alice and Rosalie were asleep on the different settees and chair around the living room. I tried to sit up but as soon as I tried I could definitely feel the pain on my chest and cheek. I gave a shriek in pain and all of the occupants of the room awake. They all looked about them in a panic, it seemed that me waking them up screaming bloody murder might turn out to become something of a habit.

When they saw that no one else was in the room with us they relaxed slightly before making their way over to me. They all looked at me with concern. "Bella, Oh I'm so glad your awake. We were so worried and I'm glad that we got to you in time. Do you know who it was that attacked you?"

"Alice, give her room to breath and let her wake up properly. Don't hound her." Esme soothingly said to her while moving her back from my side so I didn't feel crowded.

"Bella dear, how are you?" I took a moment to take stock of my body. I felt pretty much ok but as expected I was in pain.

"I'm Ok. What time is it?"

"It's 9." Rosalie said from the other side of Esme.

"What, I need to go home. Charlie will be worried. He was expecting me home hours ago." I tried standing up but the moment my foot touched the floor I felt a hand on my shoulder making me lay back down.

"Calm down. We phoned him. Mum asked him if you could stay another night and he said it was fine. He doesn't know anything of what happened we went and got your car before he got home so he wasn't suspicious. Is it ok if dad comes in and checks on your injuries? He needs to make sure none of them are infected."

"No, that's fine." I didn't say anything else but Esme went to the door and went to fetch Carlisle but not before casting a reassuring smile at me. A tense silence settled in the room while we waited. I looked everywhere but at the two girls in the room with me. It seemed a lifetime before they came into the room but in reality it couldn't have been more than five minutes.

When Carlisle saw that I was awake he let out a breath that made me think he had been holding his breath in anticipation. "How are you feeling Bella? Any pain or dizziness or anything?"

I shook my head, thinking. "I don't think so, although I haven't managed to stand up yet, I've been stopped both times so far." It was weird but gratifying to know that I could still smile and try and make the others smile after something like that happened. The memories of what happened the first time mixing with what just happened was threatening to push to the front of my mind and possibly make me incapable of functioning. The others all looked shocked for a couple of seconds and then they all chuckled slightly.

It took him about 5 minutes for him to check my injuries and confirm that they were healing how they should. He re-bandaged them and soon left stating that he needed to go to his shift at the hospital. "If any of them give you any trouble just give one of us a ring." I nodded my thanks to him and he seemed satisfied.

"I'm just going to go sort out some food in the kitchen, you must be starving Bella."

"Yes please Esme, if you don't mind."

"I don't." She didn't elaborate but headed straight for the kitchen. We fell into a tense silence as Esme left for the kitchen. I looked down not wanting to see the pity that I was sure was going to be in their eyes but I could still feel their gazes on me. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I heard the door open and the unmistakable sound of the boys entering the room. They were making a lot of noise and I was thankful for that, if I had not heard them enter I don't know how I would have reacted.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" I looked up in shock at who it was that was asking, Emmett. I quickly shook off the surprise and replied in what I hope was a reassuring voice.

"I'm ok thank you…." I felt uncomfortable under all their stares and couldn't think of what else to say. I didn't have much chance to think though as Alice resumed her questioning from earlier now that she knew that I would talk and Esme wasn't there to stop her. "So Bella, did you know who it was who attacked you?" The way she asked made me think that she knew that I did in fact know who it was but was giving me a chance to tell her myself. I took a deep breath thinking. I had never told anybody what had happened and it had resulted in the problems at school. I was too scared to tell anyone anything now. No one would believe me, as I had said nothing at the time.

But there was that nagging at the back of my mind that told me that these people who had both accepted and shunned me would believe and understand me. None of the others spoke, just let me sit with my thoughts. I looked up and saw not pity in all of their eyes just caring and even understanding. It was then that I knew that I would tell them what had been done to me not that long ago. What had caused all these problems and made my life a living hell. I knew that they would listen and give me the time and patience that I needed to be able to tell them.

I opened my mouth and the dam broke. "yes I do know who it was and it wasn't the first time……"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

A/N hey guys thank you so much for the support. One bad thing is that I have tonsillitis atm and not feeling well lol but oh well  I also have used some of this from a Sarah Dessen book as I couldn't think of the right words to describe it Lol but not much.

"He's done it before and he delights in torturing me." I heard 5 sharp intakes of breath at that.

"Bella, are you sure your alright telling us this, you don't have to if you don't want to?" The concern in Edwards voice made my heart swell. It had been such a long time since someone other than my Father had cared about me. It was strange as he was stood the furthest away from me but he was looking at me in concern.

"I need to tell someone and I trust you guys. All I ask is that you all listen without interrupting me until I've finished." They all nodded their heads and with a deep breath I started.

"It was at a party at someone's house. I don't know whose, I had just arrived in Forks and didn't know many people. Halfway through the night I need the toilet, after that I was making my way along the hall back to the stairs when I heard a noise from a room to my right and then felt my arm being dragged. I was slammed against someone's front. I could smell the alcohol on whoever it was. His hand was moving round to my stomach, pushing aside my shirt, and thrusting down my jeans.

A/N The easiest way to write this is going to be in like a flashback but she is telling them ok

'Stop it' I said, but then his arm-warm and smelling of sweat- was covering my mouth, blocking the sound. His finger sharp as he pushed aside my underwear, going deeper and deeper, and his breath now hard little bursts in my ear. He then threw me down on the ground then grabbed the waistband of my jeans and turned me round to face him. In a second – it seemed impossible that he could move so fast – he was on top of me, his fingers fumbling open the snaps of my jeans. As he pulled down my jeans he placed his hand on my chest so I couldn't move. I could feel the carpet cutting into my back. I tried pushing into the floor with my elbows trying with all my might to get up.

Suddenly I heard the noise of him unzipping and he was back on top of me. I tried to push against his shoulder, using all my strength. It was no use. He pushed one of my legs off and I felt him against my leg. It was then that I knew this was happening.

A/N I'm not going to go into extreme detail, we're out of flashback now lol sorry to be so confusing

I looked up from my lap to see that they were all looking at me, the girls nearly in tears while the guys looked murderous. "Well to cut it short, he raped me there and just as he pulled out of me the door opened and I saw who it was. I was in shock on the floor still so I clearly couldn't defend myself. I found out that it was a boy called Billy, who was Tanya's boyfriend. He told everyone that I had come onto him and made him. When I heard that I jumped up and ran out of the house. I didn't tell anyone. I felt dirty and used. I also didn't think that anyone would believe me either. Since then Tanya and Lauren have made my life a living hell and Billy hasn't left me alone." As soon as I was finished Alice and Rosalie engulfed me in hugs and I burst into tears. They were both in tears as well. It felt good to know that I had friends and they cared about me.

" Bella why didn't you tell the police, there would have been some evidence that it was forced?" Jaspers calm and reassuring voice brought me out of the hysteria.

"I was in shock, I went straight home and as I felt so dirty I went straight to the shower and scrubbed myself till my skin was raw. After that did I think about going but there was no prove they wouldn't be able to hold a case against him so I just kept it in." I smiled a small smile, "I'll be ok. I'm surviving."

"Bella you cant just survive, we will look out for you. I don't know what we need to do to make you feel normal again but we'll try." Again it was Edward who spoke and when I looked up at him I saw something in his eyes I had never seen directed at me. It looked like love.

I smiled at him in thanks. It was weird but I felt safe around the Cullen's, you would think after that sort of experience I wouldn't feel comfortable around any guys but in my heart I knew that none of them would hurt me. We all lapsed into silence, as no one knew what to say. It was a comfortable silence though.

A/N Sorry its so short. I'm not feeling my best and I cant think but I felt that I owed you this chapter I don't know when I'm gonna be able to write the next one as I feel horrible 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

A/N yaya the anti-bio tics have kicked in and I feel a whole lot better but still not 100% lol but thank you for all the support :D

The rest of the day ended up with a movie marathon. Everyone spent the day laughing and joking, but there was always that undertone of ominous pain that no one mentioned. The guys were careful not to make any sudden moves but they did sit close like Alice and Rosalie. And for once I could enjoy my day without having to lie about something. They all knew.

As promised Esme had all made them breakfast and then made snacks for them all during the day. After a while we couldn't decide what film to watch next so Emmett suggested going outside in the back garden. We all agreed. We had been in all day and were willing to do pretty much anything.

It was only raining slightly as we made our way out which was a plus. After what had happened to me I wasn't particularly bothered by a little water falling out of the sky. Although it bothered some. We had a bit of a problem with Alice and Rosalie trying to find waterproof hoods. It was funny when Emmett commented on them taking so long and they should just let their hair get wet. They almost jumped him and beat him black and blue. Jasper was able to calm them quickly enough and they both stalked off muttering about frizzy hair or something.

The situation left the guys and me in giggles and they all looked at me in shock. I was a bit shocked at myself to be honest, but relieved as well. It was nice to feel normal for once. Edward gave me a dazzling smile when he realised that I was genuinely laughing. I smiled back at him and then an excited Alice swept me out the door.

Before too long we were all racing around the garden, not sure when we had all resorted back to our younger years but we had started a game of tag. It was good to get away from things but I couldn't help but still feel the worry at the back of my mind. After running around for god knows how long I sunk to the ground out of breath.

Alice, who had just been about to 'tag' me, shook her head laughing and instead ran off to catch Rosalie. It was weird but watching this family in this situation they looked so different from when they walked around in their designer clothes. They looked like your average American family here but when they were in full form they looked like runway models. Just then someone dropped to the ground next to me and when I looked it was Edwards. He smiled at me but said nothing.

We sat in silence for a while, each thinking our own thoughts. He sat at a reasonable distance from me but I could feel a sort of electrical pull to him. It made me a bit uneasy but I knew that I felt safe and there was like a happy aura that seemed to emanate from him. I couldn't deny that Edward was incredibly handsome.

There was no way that someone as amazing as him could ever want to be with someone as damaged as me. Yet there was still that voice in the back of my head that told me that I wasn't damaged, I had been in situations that made me who I was today. It was a comforting idea and yet I couldn't fully believe it.

"Bella, is anyone there?" Edward's voice broke me out of my thoughts. He was smiling slightly at me while waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, sorry, I sort of blanked out there. What were you saying?" He chuckled slightly and it was then that I noticed he was turned to fully face me now.

"I was asking if you wanted to go inside? We can put some music on or a film or something." He seemed slightly nervous while asking me.

"That would be great, I think the others are a bit pre-occupied anyway." I had looked up to see the others were in each other's embrace. It made me a bit uncomfortable to be surrounded by happy couples when my only experience of a relationship was when Billy had attacked me. It seemed that Edward had only just noticed this as well.

He seemed to shudder slightly at the view we were both receiving; the couples seem to be proceeding to more private activities. Edward jumped up quickly and grabbed my hand pulling me up as well. Before I could think of what we were doing he had already began to drag me towards the house. I was giggling slightly at the situation. I never thought that after that party that I would ever be comfortable being dragged towards a house by a guy.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

A/N I want to thank each and every one of you for your amazing reviews :D They make me so happy. I am finally all better now lol but I have work most days but I am trying to keep updates quick as possible Enjoy the chapter

He had continued to drag me through the house and into the living room where he proceeded to take me to the settee and them set up the TV and DVD player. I wasn't sure what film it is that he put in but I was willing to watch anything that wasn't the couples outside. I was still giggling slightly but I stopped when Edward turned the lights off and came and sat next to me. The film started but I couldn't concentrate fully on what was happening. There was a strange sort of electrical pull that was emanating towards Edward.

I was shocked. I had never felt any sort of feelings towards any guys and after Billy I thought I would shy away from any contact with guys but I found myself happy that I found myself comfortable spending time with the Cullen's. It scared me though that I felt such a strong pull to Edward. He was so perfect and lovely and just wow and I was broken and just Me. There was no way that someone like him would like someone like me.

Our spheres just didn't touch. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and could see that he was sat in a similar way to me. Fisting hands and sat rigid with our backs straight. I was trying to resist the new urge that I could feel in the dark to just reach over and find out whether his hair was as soft as it looked. I resisted as much as possible, I could just imagine his face if I gave in to the feeling and stroked the mop of hair that always looked as though he had just gotten out of bed.

I turned my eyes back to watching the film and yet I couldn't keep up with it. My concentration was more on the guy sat next to me and I had no idea what was going on in the film. Finally, after what felt like hours, Edward turned the film off and the lights back on. I squinted my eyes slightly at the brightness of the light. I could hear Edward quietly chuckling and I turned round to see him watching me. I smiled at him, " Shut up, the lights bright alright." I started giggling along with him as soon as I'd said it.

"You should have seen your face though. It was worth a picture, if only I'd had my camera on me." He still hadn't stopped laughing and I acted before thinking. I ran at him and tackled him onto the settee. His laughter abruptly cut off as he felt my body slam into his. When we landed I was sat on top of his legs and was pinning him to the settee. I looked at him sheepishly, embarrassed that I had let my instincts take over but when I looked to see his reaction he looked shocked but happy.

"I'm sorry. I just …. I wanted….. I don't know what I was thinking when I did that. I just let my instincts take over. You did ask for it though. Laughing at me." I was babbling by this point and was relieved when he put his hand over my mouth to cut me off.

"Bella, it's fine. I was just a bit surprised that you would be able to interact like that after.. well after what has happened to you. I'm so glad, more glad than you know to find out your comfortable enough to act like that with me especially." I was staggered. By the way he spoke it seemed as though he may feel the same about me as I did about him. I smiled warmly at him not knowing what to say. We both jumped when the unmistakable sound of Emmett making his way towards where we were could be heard. It was then that I realised I was still straddling Edward's legs and before Emmett or the others could see I jumped up and again smiled sheepishly at Edward. He chuckled slightly again but when I shot him a glare he quickly shut up. We both settled next to each other on the settee when Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper came in.

"There you guys are. Where did you disappear off to?" Emmett boomed. Edward and I both burst into laughter. In between my laughter I managed to get out, "We came in when you guys were eating each others faces."

"Ok sorry guys but I need to be heading home. Thank you so much…. For everything." I was a bit hesitant at the last part but they all smile warmly at me. I gave each of them a hug bye and Alice and Edward were last. Before I could give them a hug goodbye, they both came to my sides.

I looked at them with the question in my eyes. It was Alice who gave me the answer. "We're following you in the car, to make sure you get home safely."

"You don't need to. I'll be fine."

"Bella, last time you drove home by yourself look what happened. We'll all feel a lot better if you let us do this." As soon as I looked at Edward's face I knew that the argument had already ended, they would follow me if I gave them permission or not.

I nodded my head in resignation.

I waved to the others while me; Alice and Edward made our way out of the Cullen house. As I turned towards my car I heard a slight cough behind me. I turned and I saw it was Alice. "Would you mind if I drove your car. I've always liked the Aston Martins?"

"No I don't mind but if your going to be driving like a mental person I refuse to be in the same car as you." I finished with a laugh. She squealed and ran to grab the keys I held out for her.

"Thank you and you can ride with Edward." Before either of us could respond she had already jumped into the car and had started it. I laughed again before making my way to the passenger side of Edward's car.

The trip to my house was quiet; Edward had some music on too quietly for me to hear. I reluctantly got out of his car when we pulled up to my house.

A/N Ok sorry to leave it there but that's where it wanted to end lol. :D Hope you enjoyed it

Also I was wondering if anyone wanted to be my beta? You would also be required to help push me to update faster lol just by emailing and stuff lmao if your interested just tell me in a review.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

A/N Here you go guys another chapter :D Hope you Enjoy it 

I want to thank my Beta's _Lissagirl26, IAmCullenized and _ _8racecare47._ You all did brilliant with checking this for me.

I made my way over to where Alice had parked my car and she hopped out quickly. She handed my keys back to me and grabbed me in a hug. At first, I tensed up from the unexpected contact but after a few seconds, I relaxed into her embrace. Edward appeared next to us as Alice released me from her grip. He seemed to be nervous as he stood facing me. Alice seemed to see his reluctance and she waved to me as she headed for Edwards car.

He looked into my eyes for a minute or two; he looked like he was considering something. I was caught in the depth of his eyes. It seemed a lifetime that we just stood and stared into each other's eyes but in reality, it must have only been a couple of minutes. Suddenly Edward grabbed me into a hug, pulling my body close to his for a second before he released me and ran to his car throwing a wave over his shoulder.

He climbed back into the driver's seat but didn't start the car, it took me a second to realise that they were waiting until I was actually in the house. Throwing them a small, quick smile I made my way up the last distance from the door and me. I quickly unlocked the door and after getting in I double-checked that the door was locked and then thinking back to what happened before I did something we generally don't do. I checked to make sure the back door is locked.

Although I knew that the house was secure, I was still very afraid that someone was watching the house and that someone might be able to get in, this type of thinking did not help me nerves. After pacing the house for about an hour, I grew frustrated. I needed to do something to keep my mind off how empty the house felt and how alone I was.

I went down to the kitchen. The only thing I could think of to do was cook, I set about making some cakes. Just as I was adding some food, colouring to the cakes to make them a blood red colour my phone rang. Wiping my hands, I checked the caller ID and it was an unknown number. Thinking it might be Charlie phoning from work, because his work number never registered on the caller ID, I didn't think twice about answering it. The voice that came through the phone was not my father's, though it was a voice I knew, this voice haunted me in my every moment, I stiffened as I heard the pure menace in this voice.

"Bella, I've noticed you've been spending a lot of time with the Cullen's lately, especially Edward and I don't like it. You've had one guy off me and I'm not about to let it happen again." I visibly winced at the threat in Tanya's voice.

"I…. I'm just frie…… friend with Edward. I'm not stealing anyone." I stammered unsure how to convince her of this.

"Don't try and lie to me Bella, everyone knows how much of a slut you are, unfortunately the Cullen's haven't figured that out yet. I'll give you one more chance, stay away from the Cullen's or you'll be sorry."

With that the phone went dead and just as I put the phone down I heard the sound of a car pulling away from in front of the house.

Before I could get to the window to see who it was, hoping to reassure myself that Tanya had not been watching me, I heard the phone ring again. Cautiously I answered it expecting the worst again; I was pleasantly surprised to hear the reassuring voice of Alice.

"Hey Bella, I was just checking to make sure that you were ok?"

"Hey Alice, I'm ok just a bit restless and nervous being in the house by myself but other than that I'm fine." I tried to sound happy and as carefree as possible but I don't think I managed to pull it off as well as I hoped.

"What's happened Bella? You don't sound right." The concern in Alice's voice nearly sent me to tears but the unmistakeable sound of Charlie's police cruiser pulling into the driveway of the house helped me pull myself together.

"My dad's back now Alice, I'm fine I promise. I've got to go. See you at school tomorrow." I spoke very quickly and hung the phone up before she could protest or get any more suspicious than she already was.

Turning round to greet my dad home I tried pulling the mask I have been wearing since I came to this town back into place. I finally managed to pull it together fully before dad noticed anything, though I was thankful once again that he is totally clueless some days. He seemed happy to see me and it was when he mentioned food that I remembered the cakes and that I hadn't even started dinner. "Dinner will be about half an hour just let me get started dad." I said with a smile as I already started making my way to the kitchen. It didn't take long before dinner was cooking and the cakes were ready to go into the oven when the food left it.

It wasn't long before me and Charlie was sat at the table eating. I was glad that Charlie didn't have a chance to interrogate me on what I did at the Cullen's as he ate. When I finished I rinsed off my plate and made my excuses so I could retreat to my room. It was around ten when I had finally managed to get through my nightly routine and settle my nerves enough for me to relax in bed.

Reliving that night and the phone call from Tanya had drained me mentally and emotionally, though physically I was as keyed up as a girl can get. This was not a good mixture for me. The last time I checked the clock I saw that it was now two in the morning, and I had been trying to get sleep for four hours. After that all I saw was the darkness of the trees that seemed to surround me. In the back of my mind I was able to tell that I was dreaming and yet I couldn't quite convince myself fully of that. The fear I felt was too real and the surroundings looked too real to be a dream.

Suddenly I could feel a presence watching me from my left but when I glanced to the trees in the direction there was no one there. No matter how hard I looked I could see not a shred of evidence to say that there was someone there. Then came the sense that there was more than one person watching. And just like in reality a hand grabbed me from behind and had me pinned. Instinctively I knew who it was but it was obvious he didn't intend to do the same to me before as from the trees in front of me stepped Tanya and Lauren.

I was struggling to release myself from his grasp but it felt that the more I struggled the tighter he held me and the more enclosed the trees felt as his grip tightened. I could see the malicious glee on the two girls faces as they stalked closer and my fear spiked to new heights. Just as they reached me they both pulled out sharp looking pocketknives and Tanya had a set if ropes. She signalled to Billy who released me, only to restrain both my wrists behind my back in a painful position. I cried out at the discomfort and pain and in fear of what was going to happen to me now.

Just as Tanya's blade was heading straight for my wrists I shot up in bed. My alarm was blaring from my side table. I was never happier then at this moment for my annoying alarm clock. It was Monday again, and oh for the love of all things holy, that means school again. (BN: just a idea it is fine either way I thought this just flowed better but completely up to you)

The thought of school had me scrambling to the corner of my room, shrugging into the fetal position rocking back and forth. There was no way that I could go to school today. Knowing Charlie would already be at work I reached for the phone, I had to move out of my safety zone in the corner to get the phone but as soon as it was in my possession I scrambled back to the corner. I dialled the familiar number for Charlie's office.

As the phone rang it was luckily Charlie that answered, and though he seemed surprised and worried to be hearing from me I was able to make him understand. I reassured him that I was just slightly sick and just needed the one-day off. He reluctantly agreed, knowing that it was very rare that I ever missed any school, and he said he would phone the school for me. I relaxed slightly once I came off the phone but didn't move from my position in the corner. I started up the rocking again willing the mental images from my dream to dissipative.

Meanwhile at the school

_Alice POV_

I was worried. Where was Bella? Her car wasn't in the parking lot and I could see Tanya and Lauren so I knew that they had nothing to do with it. I walked up to Edward and the rest of my siblings.

"Bella's not here and she has always been at school before us, I'm so worried. It just does not seem right. Do you think something's happened to her?" I was starting to become agitated, I hated not knowing what was going. I normally had a feeling when it came to trouble with family and close friends and yet Bella just seemed to have a constant shroud of despair and trouble around her. It made my feelings a little screwy around her.

"Alice, calm down. She's probably just running a bit late but if she's not here by lunch we'll get excused to go see her at her house. She could just be ill." Jasper's calm, soothing voice did nothing to calm me today.

"But Jasper I spoke to her yesterday and she wasn't ill but there was something off about her."

"Wait till lunch and then I promise one of us will go with you to check on her ok?"

"Sure. I don't like it but there's not much I can do is there?" I gave a resigned sigh and headed into the school unsure of what would come next


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

A/N Sorry it's taken so long. There's no excuse good enough lol so I'm not going to bore you with details lmao I'm afraid this is going to be a short chapter L My mind is not in the right frame at the moment to be able to concentrate. Heavy drama but I shall get it back to normal soon. I'm sorry again but enjoy what little I've given you. :D

Also My beta Lissagirl26 has been absolutely brilliant and is the only reason that this chapter is here now lmao :D Good work on the threats 

Back to Bella pov

I had to stay awake. The memories and made up scenarios cannot get me if I'm not asleep, the state where I am at my most vulnerable to inner workings of my mind. I wasn't aware of the time, all I knew was that I was in the corner and I felt safe here. I was in most familiar and safe surrounding and this was my childhood room. This room was before all the drama and so held no memories from that night, no reminders of the horrors I have been through.

The thoughts were running through my mind and were coming so quickly I could not distinguish between them. I was soon lost to the bliss of oblivious thinking. No thoughts could be distinguished; therefore, none of these thoughts could hurt me. It was a strange feeling, but a good feeling. I was free from my own thoughts, free from my own personal torment and hell.

It was then that I heard the banging on the door. I jumped but did not move from my position in the corner. Scared that it could have been any of the people who lived to torment me. I knew I couldn't handle anything else happening to me today, and so I stayed in my safe corner.

Alice pov

All day I couldn't relax, couldn't be my usual happy self. There was still no word on Bella; and I was becoming more and more worried about her. The only other person who seemed as worried was Edward but still he didn't seem as worried as I was. I don't know what had me as worried as I was, but it was something about how Bella had sounded last night that stuck with me. Something was whispering to me that there is a real problem going on here.

I did as jasper requested though, when it came to lunchtime and there was still no word from her I nearly ran to meet my siblings. When I came to the canteen, (I don't understand what that is) and saw them all stood outside with slightly worried looks on their faces. They were all aware of what Bella's absence could mean. We all knew how badly she had been treated and how she had reacted to this since she moved here. As soon as they saw me, they started to walk to meet me.

"Can we go to her house, just to make sure that she is just sick? Please?"

"Yeah, Alice. We'll go tell the office that we have a family emergency or something and we'll all go." It was Edward who answered me and I was happy that someone else cared and worried about Bella as much as I was. I smiled at him.

"Jasper would you mind going to get us excused?" He shook his head and made his way to the office to get them excused. It was only a couple of minutes before he was back with the others. We all piled into Edward's car and I tried to keep the possibilities of what was happening out of my head, until we had pulled up to Bella's house. I was out of the car as soon as Edward stopped. As soon as I was at the front door, I started knocking. I became even more worried as when she my siblings joined me; she had not come to the door.

"Maybe we should just try the door, she might be asleep and we can check on her." I was relieved that it was Rosalie that suggested this option. When I turned the handle, it was open and we all piled into the house. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie checked downstairs while Edward and I went to check in her room upstairs. What we saw when we opened her bedroom door was simply heartbreaking.

Bella was curled tightly in the fetal position in the corner of her room still in her night cloths. It was then that I was determined to do anything possible to help her and the sooner the better.

A/N I am so sorry that it has taken so long and is so short. I promise a new chapter within a few days if not you all have permission to harass me through e-mail's lol


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

A/N Here's the next chapter and again this is thanks to my awesome beta Lissagirl26 – You are amazing and brilliant and without you I don't think this would be going as well as it is: D

I also want to say to every single one of you who is reading this and who has stuck with me and another thanks to anyone who reviews 

Also I'm in a brilliant mood now I've just had my 5th tattoo done today and its amazing It will be my profile picture soon lol check it out 

**Still Alice pov**

It did not take me two seconds for me to think on what to do. Before the rest were even at the doorway, I was running to Bella's side. She was in pain, not physically but mentally. She needed someone there for her and I was determined that as long as I was able to, she would never be on her own again. I didn't dare touch her until she was aware that it was me, a friend that was there with her who would not hurt her.

I crouched down in front of her so that I was eye to eye with her and spoke in a quiet, soft voice, "Bella? Can you hear me? It's Alice. Lift your head up if you can hear and understand me." I was worried that she wasn't going to respond but after about 20 seconds of anticipation, she slowly lifted up her head.

I held back a gasp, when her eyes met mine, I could see nothing in her eyes. There was only slight recognition. It was disturbing had much she had withdrawn into herself. "Alice?" I was only just able to hear that she had said this, her voice was so quiet and unsure and she said my name as a question.

"Yeah honey, it's me. Everyone else is waiting in the hallway. We were worried about you when you didn't turn up at school. We all came to check on you. Are you ok?" I waited a couple of minutes for her to reply but she didn't seem able to understand me clearly. I sent a pleading glance at the others and was relieved when Edward took a step forward and then sent me a questioning look to see if it was ok, that he give it a try.

I turned back to Bella, "Bella is it ok if Edward comes to talk to you?" She did not answer at first and I thought that she was never going to but after a while, she slowly nodded her head. I didn't have to turn around to know that he would already be on his way over to help Bella.

He walked over cautiously just as I had done and when he was about a foot away from her he went down on his knees so he was not towering over her, there was no need to make her feel smaller than she already felt. He adopted a calming, quiet voice while talking to her just as I had done.

"Bella? Are you alright sweetie?" She still didn't answer but she seemed to come a bit more alive at the sound of Edwards voice.

From where I was sitting, I could see that she was no longer curled so tightly into a ball, and she was starting to lean slightly forward, towards Edward. This was strange, I looked to the doorway and noticed that both Rosalie and Emmett looked just as confused as I feel but Jasper had a knowing look on his face. He caught me looking at him and mouthed___tell you later_ at me. I nodded my head to let him know I understood and then turned back to Bella and Edward.

I was curious and anxious to find out what would happen next, just how were we going to help her get out of this nightmare. Though I knew that there is nothing my family and I won't do to protect her, she belongs with us now.

**Edward pov**

After stepping through her bedroom door, I could feel the usual magnetic pull I always did when I was in proximity to Bella. However, when I saw her I was rooted to the spot, she looked so small and fragile. The urge to run over and comfort her, sprang to the forefront of my mind, it took all my will and self-control to stay where I was. There was no way that she would be ok with me going any closer to her when she was in this state.

No, I would wait until she was in a better place, mentally and emotionally before I lay those feeling on her. I also needed to analyse the feelings that I could feel coursing through me in connection with Bella, how can I explain it to her when I don't understand it myself, they were new and foreign to me. I could see Alice was crouched in front of her with a worried look on her face. I couldn't comprehend what they were saying but then Alice sent a pleading look our way. Without thinking I took a step forward but then looked to Alice for guidance.

After I got confirmation that I would not be hurting her by coming closer, I slowly made my way to her and dropped down to her eye level. When I spoke to her, there was no reply, but I could see that she could recognise me, here eyes were becoming clearer. I took that as a good sign and moved so I was sitting directly in front of her. I reached out my hand slowly towards her arm while talking to her in a calm, quiet, and reassuring voice.

I was worried about how she would react to my touch, the last thing I wanted to do was frighten her even more. What I did not expect was for her to practically throw herself in my lap pulling her body into mine like she wanted to disappear inside me. When my hand began to rub soothing circles on her arm and reassure her again. "I'm not going to hurt you Bella, I will never hurt you." It took me a minute to wrap my arms around her, and that's when the floodgates opened and she burst into tears, sobbing like I had never heard before.

Now I wouldn't say I am heartless, but I had no clue on what to do when someone is crying. I looked to Alice for help but she just shrugged her shoulders. We didn't know what to do to help her, and it pained me to know that we were all blind in this situation. What I did know was that she was in pain and she needed my help, and there is nothing I will not do to help her.

While I was sat there I started to hum a random song that came in my head and after a couple of minutes she seemed to calm down and she seemed to come back into herself. She slowly looked up at me sheepishly, as if she had committed some heinous crime. I would have laughed at her expression if it had been in any other situation.

I smiled at her; she had nothing to feel sorry or embarrassed for. She had been forced into a situation that should only be done with two consenting people in love. She had then, been tortured further by two girls, who were sadistic and jealous, and just plain evil. No one would be able to go through all that and be fine. It's a wonder that she had been able to hide it for so long. When Alice saw she had calmed down she gestured for the others to come into the room, they quickly made their way over and before I could move out the way, both me and Bella was crushed into a group hug that nearly took my breath away.

I felt Bella stiffen for a second, before she relaxed and a beautiful smile lit up her face. When they pulled away so did I. It was then that I was determined to find out who it was that had hurt Bella so much and deal with them. Looking at Jasper and Emmett, the way they looked so protectively at Bella. I knew that they would be more than willing to help me protect and avenge the crimes done to this beautiful girl.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

A/N Ok I'm trying a POV that I've never written before so if it's rubbish I want your true opinions and let me know lol 

Thank you so much to my Beta Lissagirl26 who was able to check and edit this brilliantly even with difficulties with a computer.

_Previously: Edward pov: _. _Looking at Jasper and Emmett, the way they looked so protectively at Bella. I knew that they would be more than willing to help me protect and avenge the crimes done to this beautiful girl. _

Rosalie POV

After that Bella seemed back to normal, although there was something in her eyes that showed the extent of her pain. I felt incredibly bad about how I had acted towards her in the beginning, but, what was I to think when almost everyone in the whole school was spreading these lies. I shook my head at myself, what I should have thought is that this whole town was full of gossiping idiots.

None of that could help Bella now, not while those morons still believed that stupid rumour. Alice and Edward had managed to get Bella off the floor and were encouraging her to actually get dressed. It was then that an idea started forming in my mind. Now this was something that could help Bella and only a few people would hear the truth.....

I would need Alice's help, but I'm sure that as soon as she heard my plan she would jump at the chance to help. I was shocked out of my thoughts by Jasper. "Guys, why don't we watch a film to relax?"

We all agreed, though I wasn't paying much attention to the film. Instead I was working out a way I could do this without Bella finding out. The plan was forming in my mind as the film played, I don't remember anything of what happened in the movie. Before I knew it the credits had started, and I jumped a little when someone put the lights back on.

Only Alice noticed my strange behaviour, and she was regarding me with a calculating look. I shrugged my shoulders at her, she knew I wouldn't tell her if I didn't want to, but if it was important she knew that I would let her in on my thoughts. I saw Bella yawn out the corner of my eye, "Ok guys, let's let Bella sleep. Will you be alright to go school tomorrow or do you want us to tell the school you're still ill?"

She shuddered once, but she straightened her back before answering. "I'm fine, I'll go."

The look on Edward's face said otherwise, and it took me a bit by surprise. The depth of his feelings for Bella shocked me. I had known that these feelings were there but I didn't think they were this strong. "Bella, I'll stay with you tomorrow your exhausted and need to relax. The others will tell the school something and it will be fine." I smiled lightly at him before turning to wink at Alice. This would make my plan a hell of a lot easier. She looked like she wanted to argue but another yawn forced it's way out of her mouth and she let Alice and Edward lead her up to her bedroom without too much fuss.

They came down again about 15 minutes later informing us she had fallen asleep rather quickly. The journey back to the house was quiet but quick. When we had parked Edward was out of his car and had shot into the house before any of us had our seatbelts off. I smiled to myself. I felt extremely bad about how I had treated Bella when I first met her. Like a common whore. Sweet innocent Bella, how I wish I could take it all back. I was hoping to make up for it instead, and with that thought in mind. I walked faster to catch up with Alice and giving her no choice I linked arms with her and took her somewhere private.

As soon as we were alone, she spun round to face me, her face determined. "So what's going on and how can I help?"

"Well, at school tomorrow you and I are going to have a bit of fun with a certain pair of girls in our school". It took a couple of seconds for my words to sink in then realization dawned on her face and we were both sporting devilish grins.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

A/N Hey guys  Loved seeing the amount of response I got from the last chapter and I'm so sorry that not much happened. Hoping this makes up for it. Just to let you know that I don't think there's going to be loads more chapters left. But enjoy it while it lasts.

Special thanks to my beta Lissagirl26 who was brilliant with helping me with this chapter, you truly are brilliant :D

_**Rosalie pov**_

My idea was simple, we were going to as publicly as humanly possible, humiliate these girls, by using the one thing that they seemed to like and rely on the most, Guys. Tomorrow would be the best time to do it with Bella not at the school. I was happy that Edward had found somebody finally and there was obviously going to be a few problems for them; Bella had been through so much.

I was hoping that if we could remove the threat of Lauren and Tanya, it would help her on her way to healing. That is why I needed to do it while she wasn't at school, and do it quickly. After talking to Alice, taking her through my plan, we split up going to our separate bedrooms. I was actually very much looking forward to going to school tomorrow.

_**The next day at school**_

We were going to have to wait until 3rd period to start my plan, but we had it all set up and Alice was bouncing in her seat excited to be able to do something for Bella. We had left the guys in the dark, if they knew it would be harder to keep it from Bella, Edward would want to help, and again it would make it harder.

I was wound up all morning in anticipation and when the bell finally rang for 3rd period Alice and I rushed to the gym, as expected by the time we got there the class had already entered the gym for the day's lesson. I went through the crowd

of students, to the teacher and handed her Alice's and I's excuses. She barely glanced at them before dismissing us to go to the library.

Not that we would be going there to the library but that was beside the point. Once I was done with the teacher, we went back in the changing rooms behind the gym, we quickly located Lauren ands Tanya's lockers. It wasn't too hard; they both stank of cheap perfume and had pink girly stickers covering them. Cringing I picked the lock and once I had it opened I quickly removed any pieces of clothing in the locker. Smiling to myself, I put them in the bag and did the same in the other locker.

Moving quickly we both headed to a classroom that was just down the corridor, which we knew, would be empty all of today, with a little help from Alice's persuasion techniques. Smiling to each other in triumph, we put the clothes on show on the back wall facing the window in the door. Then I helped Alice set up the final piece above the door.

Happy at what we had achieved what we had come for, we quickly headed to the library sneaking in so it looked as though we had been there for the whole lesson. 10 minutes before the end of the lesson, we both headed back to the gym. We were going to check back in and sign out; well you could say with the teacher. Satisfied that we were ready we stood back in anticipation to see our plan follow out.

When Tanya and Lauren saw that their clothes had gone missing, they both let out the same horrified shrieks of outrage. Hiding our smiles behind looks of shock, we pointed them in the right direction subtly for their clothes. Following the rest of the class that followed the two girls we saw them growl in anger at the sight of their clothes left in the classroom.

"Whoever did this will wish they'd never been born" It was Tanya, the first one to speak but they both stepped through the door at the same time as we had expected and as planned the bucket of pink paint landed straight on both of them covering them from head to toe. We joined in the laughter surrounding us and it drowned out any noise the two girls might be making.

I could hear the sound of people taking photos on their phones. I shared a glance with Alice, and then we headed to the office with the evidence against the two girls. Enough to get them at least suspended for a while. None of it leading back to Bella.

We made sure of that. Once that was done, we headed to the cafeteria to meet the guys with satisfied smiles on our face. They were wiped off our faces when we caught sight of the look on Emmett and Jasper's faces.

"What's wrong guys?" When they heard me ask that, without speaking, they each grabbed us and led us out to Emmett's car. As soon as we were all sat in the car with all the doors shut jasper uttered the words that made my anger flare up to the surface again.

"We know who did all this to Bella. A guy in our gym class who delighted in informing us of that fact himself."

Without thinking, I quickly shot up and started demanding in a hard voice. "Who is it? I'll tear them apart and burn the pieces…."

"No." Emmett said the one word, which shut me up. I looked at him in shock and he continued. "Jasper and I will deal with him, just like we heard you've dealt with the girls." He gave me a mischievous smile at the last statement. I smiled back at him.

Emmet's POV

_***Flashback***_

I felt very conflicted. I had never hit a girl before, and I had hoped to never, but seeing what those girls had done to Bella all this time made me start rethinking my position on that. It wasn't often that anybody would fit in with my 'family' and yet Bella had been able to do that, she did it really well and so quickly.

We had all been silent this morning on the way to school, as promised we gave the school an excuse as to why Bella and Edward were both off and all headed off to our lessons. It was now 3rd lesson and we all had gym.

Again, I was silent as I got changed but the other guys in the locker room were rowdy and noisy as usual. It may seem weird that Jasper and i did not join in with the noise, we didn't get along with the boys in this school. Especially now when we were so concerned for Bella.

It didn't take long before both of us were changed and we headed through the doors to meet the teacher just in time to see Rosalie walk up to the coach and hand in an excuse. I looked at jasper in question and he just shrugged to show he had no clue either. The lesson went quickly enough and I was glad to get back to the locker room and get changed back into normal cloths, so I could find out what was going on with the girls. I wasn't sure what they were up to but my gut said they were up to something.

What I didn't expect was to hear something that made my blood boil with anger; I felt Jasper tense beside me as we both turned to see who was speaking, having to hear these words leave his mouth. It was like hearing something out of some sick joke no one ever laughs at.

"It's a shame that Bella's with the Cullen's now. I'll miss having her in my bed." He said it with no remorse for what he had done. It took all my strength to just walk away from him then, and I had to put a restraining hand on Jasper's shoulder to lead him out as well. I was already planning something for Billy. Let us see that fucker laugh once we were done with him.

*_**Flashback* **_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

_A Different kind of disclaimer: Under no circumstances should this approach be taken. This is fiction and therefore I have expanded reality. If anything like this has happened to you or a friend I urge you to seek help. _

A/N Ok Enjoy the chapter :D

And a massive thanks to my Beta Lissagirl26 She is awesome and a great help :D

Jasper POV (later that night)

I was mad, no furious; no beyond that, what I felt had no word to describe it. It was bad enough that we had to hear that Bella had gone through something like that, but to then have to listen, to the guy responsible gloat about it well something had to be done. Even if we could go to the police about him, there was no evidence and so there would be no point in dragging her into that situation. We needed to think carefully about this.

What we needed to do was, to put him off the idea of even touching another person without her permission again. We had to scare him so bad that he would never even dream of going near Bella, or any other girl for that matter, ever again without their approval. With that thought, an idea started forming in my mind. I smiled to myself with what we could do to Billy. I would need to talk to Emmett as soon as possible to tell him my plan.

I felt like Alice at the moment, I was almost bouncing in my seat in anticipation and nervousness; we would need to be so careful with our planning, for this to truly work. I could see the others throwing me funny looks from their seats in the car but I just shrugged them off. I was still forming the plan in my mind so I could get Emmett in on it.

It seemed forever before Emmett pulled into the driveway of our house. I noticed that Edward's Volvo was not in the garage so he must still be at Bella's and for that, I was glad. As soon as we were in the doorway of the house, I motioned for Emmett to follow me. The girls seemed to realise that we wanted to talk in private so they went off to Alice's room.

We quickly made our way to my room; it was the furthest from where the rest of the family were. As soon as I shut the door, Emmett pounced on me asking questions.

"What are we going to do? How are we going to deal with him? We both know that there's no way the police can do anything and I don't want to put Bella through that." He was in rapid-fire mode with the questions, but I could tell he was ready for action.

"I have a sort of plan but it's going to take a lot of luck. Do you think that James will be able to help in this? And how easy do you reckon it will be to convince Edward to keep Bella away from school again tomorrow?"

"Pretty damn easy actually." Was Emmett's brilliant reply. We both smiled smugly at each other while I pulled my phone out to ring Edward.

Twenty minutes later, that was dealt with. "Bella will not be anywhere near the school when we go after Billy. We need to tell mum and dad that Edward's staying with Bella tonight because Charlie is delayed out of town,"

"Perfect" with Emmett's reply we both headed off to find our parents and to contact James. With that accomplished, we went to our separate rooms happy about our plan of action tomorrow.

_**The next day**_

I could see that Alice and Rosalie were curious about what our plan was, but we hadn't given them even a sliver of an idea and so they were, inevitably, frustrated with us. The funny thing one was they had not asked us a single question. They must have realised that the chances of us actually answering said questions were very slim, or they were waiting for the surprise.

When we arrived at school, we sent Alice and Rose off to their classes. Emmett and I were not planning to attend any lessons today. The first thing we had to do was to meet James. After ringing him last night and informing him on the situation, he agreed to help us.

Entering the edge of the woods that bordered the school it was not long before we could hear James tearing his way through the trees.

"Do you have to make so much noise James?" Emmett said.

"Well, did you have to arrange the meeting place in the middle of a friggin forest? You know I hate nature." We all laughed at his statement, it was true that James was more of a technology person.

"We haven't got long will we need to start this, the plan is to make him regret ever even thinking of touching Bella and to put him off touching another girl again. We also need to show him what happens when you hurt someone we care about. This is what we're going to do."

Two hours later, we were ready. We all knew the aspects of the plan and James and I were just waiting for Emmett to do his first job, bring Billy to us. It wasn't an awkward silence as we waited, it was filled with anticipation. I smiled when I heard the two of their voices.

Before he knew that we were even there Billy had been ambushed by all three of us and tied up against the tree so the only part of his body he could move was his fingers and his head. Now in a situation like this, you would think someone like Billy would have been furious about being in this state but when I looked at him, he looked, petrified.

I laughed to myself quietly. This would be easier then I thought. I walked up to where I stood directly in front of him. He avoided contact with my eyes at first, but he seemed to sense that I was beginning to feel impatient as he quickly darted his gaze to my eyes and then I had him locked in my gaze. He could not look away.

"Now Billy, I know that you're wondering why you're here and why we have you tied up like this and in explanation I'm going to say one word, Bella." I was satisfied to see that the fear in his eyes tripled when I said her name. "Now, Bella is an important person to us and we didn't like to hear about everything that's happened to her and then to hear the comment you said yesterday, well that just made us even angrier."

I let Emmett take over now, I took a step back and he took the space I had just vacated in front of Billy. I could see James out of the corner of my eye; it looked like he was building himself up for what we wanted him to do. I turned my attention to what Emmett was going to say. "We need to know that you aren't going to go anywhere near Bella, or any girl for that matter, again and that's where our good friend James comes in. You see he works as a behavioural corrections' expert nearby and he told us the best way to deal with this is to show you what it's like to be violated in that way."

James stepped into Billy's eyesight, he literally started to shake violently, and he finally made a noise. "No, No, no no no no no." That is all he seemed able to say.

We let James take over now; he knew what he was doing. "Why shouldn't I? You never gave her the choice and I am sure that she would have been begging for you not do it. Why should I not violate you right now?"

"I'm sorry. I am really sorry. I will never do anything like that ever again. I was drunk. It's not an excuse but I'll never drink again just please don't do it." He was full out sobbing now and James rose and eyebrow at me in question. I nodded to let him know he has done enough.

James took a step back and me and Emmett set about untying the snivelling mess that was Billy. Once he was free, we let him sink to his knees for a couple of minutes before lifting him to his feet. I motioned for Emmett who kneed Billy in the privates.

"Now let's see you try and get with a girl for oh I'd say about a week." With that, we left him there, glad that we had achieved what we wanted.

I just never knew that he would break that quickly. After thanking James, we all headed off for our respective places. I just hoped that now Bella would be left alone that she could finally get better, as long as the threat of these freaks was gone.

A/N So I hope this was ok and just to reassure you this is not the way to deal with this in real life but this is fiction so I decided to have a bit of fun with the characters.

Now the next chapters are going to be Bella and Edward days while this has bee going on so do you want Bella's POV for one and Edwards the others or both or just one? Its up to you tell me in a review.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty Four

Bella's pov

_Day one of stay at home. _

I was disoriented when I woke up; it felt as though I had been running for hours yesterday. My legs were stiff. It was when I stood up that the memories resurfaced. I had had a panic attack and stayed in my room but that's not what shocked me. The Cullen's and Hale's had all come round yesterday after school and found me looking pretty pathetic in the corner. I blushed at the memories of Alice and Edward approaching me cautiously. It was amazing that they hadn't taken that opportunity to leave quickly and I wouldn't have blamed them for avoiding me at school again.

They hadn't seemed phased by it at all and had done exactly opposite; they had stayed with me all evening to watch a film and only left when I was going to bed. Alice and Edward had even walked me up to my room, I don't even remember them leaving so they must have stayed till I was actually asleep. It seemed like it should belong in a dream, my life had gone downhill lately and so something as good as such amazing friends didn't seem right.

While still lying in bed i thought through everything that had happened and was starting to doubt that it had been real. I looked at the clock and noticed that i should have been leaving for school now. I couldn't bring myself to care and just slowly climbed out of bed to get dressed. I would have a bath tonight. I would ring the school in a minute to deal with pulling a sick day. When I was dressed I made my way downstairs, I wasn't hungry but I realised that I hadn't eaten at all yesterday and so I forced myself to eat 2 rounds of toast before making my way into the front room.

When I was settled into the settee and was just thinking of what I could do with myself for the day, there was a knock on the door. I warily made my way to the door not knowing who could be at my house at this time. To say I was shocked when I saw who it was was an understatement. Edward Cullen. He smiled at me without saying anything, I was too shocked to say anything and his expression changed to one of worry.

"Bella? Are you ok? I'm here to keep you company today, don't you remember? We agreed yesterday." It took me a minute to unscramble my thoughts but then something he said managed to break through and make sense. 'Yesterday' I was sure it had been a dream. Clearly I didn't have that good an imagination and they had been here yesterday. My blush returned full blown.

"Errrrrrm…..Yes?" I meant to say it as a statement but instead it came out as a question. He chuckled slightly at that but said nothing as he stayed standing there. It was then that I realised he wanted to come on to 'keep me company' and he was waiting for me to invite him in and I was standing there staring at him like an idiot.

Still not able to find my voice I just stood to the side and swept my arm out as if to say 'come right in' again he chuckled at me slightly but stepped in. I smiled weakly at him, suddenly feeling nervous and embarrassed about him being in my house. I now knew he had been in here yesterday but I wasn't in the right mind yesterday and so today I felt all the embarrassment I should have felt yesterday. He didn't seem to mind what condition the house was in or he just didn't show it. Either way I was glad.

It was strange, even before the incident at that party I had been wary of making friends. So it seemed strange to me that even after it I could accept these people to become such good friends. And yet the way I saw Edward was not as a friend. And that shocked me. I didn't know how he saw me but I was determined to try and find out and hopefully it was good news.

I came back from my thoughts to notice that I must have been on autopilot and I was now sat in the living room with Edward. I smiled shyly at him. "What do you want to do today then?" I asked him.

"I don't mind, we can watch some films if you want?" He sounded about as nervous as I felt and that is what gave me courage.

"Sure." We spent the morning watching just any film that caught our fancy from my small collection. It was when it came to about lunch time that I built the courage up to lean against Edward's side; I waited to see his response.

At first he tensed up but after a couple of seconds it sounded like he let out a contented sigh and then he relaxed into me and his arm came round and rested along my side. I felt goose bumps raise up on me where he was touching me. Eventually we had to move so we could get some lunch but after that we went back to the same position. I didn't pay any attention to the time at all and it was only when the phone rang that I noticed it was already about four o clock.

I ran to answer the phone and was surprised to hear it was Charlie. "Sorry Bella, I'm not going to be home tonight I've been held up but I will be home sometime tomorrow. You'll be alright for one night on your own won't you?"

"Yeah, sure dad." We didn't bother trying to carry on a conversation instead we said our goodbyes and hung up. When I turned round I noticed that Edward had come up behind me while I was on the phone.

He seemed worried so I explained what was going on and outside I appeared calm but inside I was in turmoil. I didn't like the idea of being in the house by myself, sure that the dreams would return. Once again though, Edward saved me. He noticed my inner turmoil and quickly organised with his family for him to spend the night.

It was then that I knew that Edward was beyond reasonable doubt 'the one' for me. I just hoped he felt something more for me.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

A/N Ok I'm not going to make excuses this time mainly as there's no excuse good enough lol. I think that I'm going to just do an epilogue now unless there's something that you want to know happens now

I want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed my story I love you all.

Beta d by Lissagirl26 Thank you again for a brilliant job :D

**Edward's POV**-Day 2

This morning I was woken up before it became light by a heart-wrenching scream. I scrambled up from my position on the settee and sprinted up the stairs towards Bella's room. I did not spare a moment trying to open the door; instead, I just slammed my shoulder into it. What I saw on the other side of the door saddened me tremendously.

Bella was as white as a sheet lying in the bed struggling as thought someone was holding her down. She must be reliving that night in her dream. I didn't even think about what I was doing before I was across the room and crouched next to the beautiful, traumatised girl that needs me right now.

I shook her shoulder while trying to wake her with my voice, "Bella, honey, wake up. It's not real, I am real, and I'm here. Your ok, wake up. I'm here for you." It took a few moments of shaking, but soon she had shot up into a sitting position eyes wide but aware. She sent her gaze sweeping round the room before they fell on me and she had a relieved look.

Before I could blink, she had thrown herself off the bed and in my arms; she had her head burrowed in my neck. Although she made no sound, I could feel her shaking with her sobs. The pain shot through my chest and I wished that I could take away everything that was making her suffer. That was going to be a task and would take a while but looking down at the vulnerable girl lying in my arms, I knew it was going to be worth it in the end. She was worth it.

I had a suspicion from the phone call off my brother last night that they had a plan in action. It made me happy to know that my whole family loved Bella as one of us. This girl was amazing and I just wished that I could let her know just how much she meant to all of us. The thing was I didn't want to come on too strong and scare her away.

I stroked her back, in what I hoped was a reassuring way and it seemed to help. She stopped shaking so much. I sighed in relief when it seemed she had settled down. Suddenly I remembered what had helped relax her before so I stood up with her in my arms. She squeaked in shock before relaxing into my arms.

It saddened me to realise she weighed very little but I started walking without dwelling on that fact. I made my way to her front room without saying anything to her. She was too withdrawn into herself for anything I said now to make an effect. I would wait forever for this girl and it shocked me. I had never felt anything like this with anyone before.

What was weirder was, I had not known her all that long and yet it felt so right to talk to her, to protect her, to hold her close as I was now. I wanted to let her know how I felt but I knew she wasn't in the right place to hear those words, if she ever would be.

I sat her down on the settee in her front room and put in the first DVD that my hand touched. She whimpered as I moved away from her,"Don't worry, I'll be right back. Just relax honey." She made another protesting noise as I moved away but I was relieved to see that she did in fact relax slightly into the back of the settee.

As quick as I could I ran into her kitchen, found two glasses, filling them with water, and threw together some sandwiches using what I could find in the fridge. Then just as quickly, I carried it back to where I had left Bella on a tray. It looked as though she had relaxed more while I had been in the kitchen and she was staring at the TV intently.

She still had tear tracks on her cheeks but I was thankful that she wasn't still crying. I put the plate on her lap and the glass in front of her on the table without saying anything again. We ate in silence as we watched the film, or should I say she watched the film I was more interested in making sure that she was ok which meant my attention was on her.

When she finished I took the plates back to the kitchen and washed them. I would allow her to talk when and if she needed to. I was shocked when I sat back down and she settled down to lie against my side. I smiled to myself, as she seemed to take a deep breath and then fully relaxed into my side.

I smiled to myself, maybe there was a chance that she could feel the same way but I still new that I would have to let her heal a bit first. I was relieved to see that her only experience with a guy, if you can call that piece of dirt a guy, hadn't affected her so much that she could not move on from it. I just knew that it was going to take her a while.

"Are you alright now Bella?"

"I think so. Can we just not move for a while?"

"If that's what you want. Are you going to be alright at school tomorrow?" The nod of her head was the only answer I got.

"Would you feel better if we could move you into my lessons?" The smile that graced her features after my question warmed my heart. I laughed slightly "I'll take that as a yes than shall I?"

I locked eyes with her and the draw I felt captivated me. I couldn't look away and it seemed the same for her as well. I didn't know what to do, the pull to kiss her was strong and yet I didn't want to do anything that would make her uncomfortable or run screaming from me. The only problem was that she appeared to be slowly leaning towards me of her own violation. I looked deep into her eyes to see if there was anything in her eyes that showed reluctance but she seemed determined and I could see a look in her eyes that I couldn't recognise.

I opened my mouth to ask her if she was sure, when I noticed we were so much closer than I remembered. I was practically touching her already. I pulled back abruptly when I saw the flash of hurt in her eyes. "Bella. Stop." I said quickly, she had started to back up away from me. "I didn't pull away because I don't want to." Now she froze." I do not want to make you uncomfortable or do anything that might cause you any hurt. I wasn't sure if you'd want me to kiss you, or if you feel like I am pushing myself on you."

Before I could think she had flung herself on my lap, and had her arms wrapped around me neck. "Edward nothing you could do would ever cause me hurt, unless you left." This time it was me that had the massive smile on my face.

"Well in that case I'll never leave you." With that, we were back into the original position although we had both moved closer this time and instead of pulling back, I moved forward. Our lips touched and instantly I felt sparks and I had butterflies in my stomach. It seemed as though our bodies and minds had been made for each other. When we pulled away, she moved herself back into my lap but this time with her back to me and relaxed into me.

It was in this position that we stayed in all night until her dad returned from work, he didn't seem to be happy about our position but gladly he made no comment. I left her house at about eight and was happy to see as I left her, standing at the door with a beautiful smile still firmly set on her face. When I arrived back home the whole family smiled when they saw me and it was then that I heard what they had been up to at school.

It was in this moment standing with my family I knew, Bella had a place here and anyone of us would do everything and anything in our power to protect her.


	26. Chapter 26

Epilogue

A/N I am sad but happy that this is the last chapter but I want to thank each and every one of you for reading and reviewing my story :D This is Bella's pov and about 6 years later ( so about 24 years old I think :S) lol Hope you enjoy

Thank you to bellaheartstwilight for the inspirational review that gave me the kick to write this chapter

This chapter hasn't been beta'd as I haven't been able to get in contact with my beta but I thought you might want this to read

Bella POV

Today has been the best day of my life so far. That's a fact. It has been about a year since I'd had a flashback or a panic attack. It had taken a lot to get me where I am today but I am finally at a point in my life where I feel normal. It's all thanks to my wonderful boyfriend and a very close and caring group of friends.

Edward had stood by side through all the hard times and was there with me at the good points. The others had always been there to support both of us when it got too much and too make us go out when all I wanted to do was curl into a ball in the corner. We had all gone to a local university after high school and I had got a degree in teaching young children.

I know worked at a primary school in Seattle. Edward is an intern at a local hospital; Rose and Emmett have opened a car repair shop. Alice is building her own clothing range and Jasper is a historian writer. We all live 5 minutes away from each other which made life easier for all of us. Rose and Emmett had gotten married about 2 years ago, it was a beautiful ceremony and Rose was pregnant with a little boy.

Alice and jasper were engaged and the wedding was set for later on this year. And what makes today the best, well. EDWARD PROPOSED. It was simple and sweet just how I like things. He had met me after work and taken me to the park for a picnic where he got onto one knee after we had eaten. To say I was happy was an understatement. I said yes and then immediately burst into tears. Happy tears.

Edward had grabbed me in a hug and one handed packed all our picnic things away and then we both seemed to rush back to the car. I was giddy and it was as though life was perfect.

The next few months flew by blissfully. We weren't setting a date for the wedding, we were content to just leave things as they were for the time being. I loved my job; the kids I looked after were the cutest. Of course we had tantrums and problems and yet we also had the sweetest moments. Yet I was concerned for one small girl in my class.

She was one of the quietest out of the whole class, Joanna, and was one of the oldest at 10. When I first started she seemed like a happy girl and had friends and would participate in class a lot and yet over the past couple of weeks she has seems really withdrawn and she has pulled away from any contact with friends and she has become even quieter than usual.

I was having flashes of de ja vu with how she was acting, and that scared me. I knew it wasn't people at school doing it to her, so that meant it must be at home. She lived with both parents and they both seemed normal. But as I knew looks can be deceiving. I was determined to find out the truth and help this girl to the best of my ability.

It was another week of agonisingly waiting for an opportunity before I got the chance, I was able to find out her address and it was right next to the supermarket. Edward had been worried about me all week, my nightmares had returned due to the familiarity with how the girl was acting. I reassured him that I was fine just struggling a bit. I hadn't told him about Joanna yet. I wanted to be sure before I told anyone.

It was a Saturday lunch time that I made my way towards her house, I had told Edward and the rest of the Cullen's that I was going grocery shopping. I found the house easily as I went past and I couldn't help but move nearer to the window. The curtains were closed but there was a big enough gap at the bottom corner for me to look through.

And what I saw will stay with me forever. Little Joanna was thrown against the wall across the room from where she started by what I knew to be her father, her mother then stepped up next to her and picked her up by her hair. Worried about what would happen I grabbed my phone and set it to record, when I couldn't take it anymore (about 20 seconds) I turned it off and rang for the police.

After being told to not enter the house but instead wait for police to arrive I put my phone back to recording but I couldn't watch anymore. I just put it up to the window and looked away. It was only a few minutes before, thankfully, a police car pulled up. I waved them over quickly and they knocked on the door.

I stood out of sight. The next few hours went by as if a blur. I watched as they escorted her parents out and then an ambulance came and took Joanna to the hospital. I was escorted to the police station to make a statement and I handed over my phone as the videos would be evidence. I asked if I would be allowed to go see her.

I was then driven to the hospital by a very friendly woman, but it broke my heart to see Joanna like that. She looked very close to not surviving. After seeing how she was doing I went to speak to the social worker that had been informed. I was determined in the decision I had come to. I just needed to speak to Edward.

Two months later.

I was extremely happy. Our family had grown. Edward and I had set a date around a year away for the wedding and we had adopted Joanna. It hadn't taken much convincing for Edward to agree with me. Once I explained to him the situation he had jumped straight onto a conversation on the phone with someone I didn't know who but the next day someone had come round to see if the house was suitable for a child. They did background checks on all of us.

It was all worth it as a month later Joanna was allowed to come and live with us. We had 2 week trial to see if she was comfortable and to see if this was what we truly wanted. At the end of the two weeks when the social worker came back, Joanna burst into tears. She was upset and scared that we didn't want her. It had taken us about an hour to reassure her that we did want to keep her.

After that life settled down, both me and Joanna were having nightmares and flash backs but with the love and support of everyone around us we were both recovering and were slowly on our way to being as normal as anybody can be in this life.

A/N So that's the end. I hope you all liked it I'm sorry its taken so long but I think subconsciously I didn't want it to end :P I don't know how much I like this chapter but I think it's the perfect way to end the story. Thank you again to every single one of you who have been reading my story. And thank you to everyone of you that has been reviewing.


End file.
